Noir, Blanc, Whisky
by Galionne
Summary: .SLG. Il le hait. Il le hait, de toutes les fibres de son être. C'est à cause de lui si la Science Infuse n'existe plus. A cause de lui qu'il s'isole, boit et se laisse sombrer petit à petit dans la névrose. Ce foutu demeuré en pyjama panda qui dit vouloir l'aider... Il le hait. [Pandrof] (Présence de lemons et dirty talk)
1. Débauche

**NdA:** Quoi, encore une fanfic? Mais que se passe-t-il?! On dirait bien que le fandom de SLG m'inspire de plus en plus en ce moment ^^ Je vous présente donc 'Noir, Blanc, Whisky' (j'aime ce titre), **une fic Pandrof plutôt tiréé vers le triste et le sombre mais qui contiendra tout de même des passages de fluff ainsi qu'au moins un lemon** ( _Contente Ammyliane?_ ). Etant donné que je ne sais pas à 100% où va aller la fic, **il y aura sûrement des mentions d'autres couples** (Geemon, Fippie ou 2ppie,…) mais le plus important reste tout de même le Pandrof (qui, comme vous pourrez le lire, démarre très, trèèès bien en ce premier chapitre…). **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous voulez la suite**!

 **NdA 2:** A tous ceux qui attendent la suite de 'Dying Pixels' je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai une très grosse panne d'inspiration concernant le chapitre 7, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants… J'ai décidée de la mettre sur un hiatus indéfini en attendant de retrouver l'inspiration. Et puis si quelqu'un veut la continuer à ma place; franchement; faites vous plaisir, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur :)

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Quelle heure était-il? 02h00? 03h00, peut-être… Dans tout les cas l'heure a laquelle il aurait encore été raisonnable de rentrer était loin, très loin derrière lui- non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance pour le Prof. A dire vrai, seul le contenu ambré de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main engourdit par le froid lui importait.

Il soupira doucement et reprit une gorgée de son précieux élixir, laissant le whisky réchauffer agréablement sa gorge. Depuis quelques temps il n'y avait que dans cet état qu'il se sentait bien- ivre au point de pouvoir à peine marcher et bercé par la douce chaleur de l'alcool. C'était peut-être stupide et cliché, mais vider bouteille après bouteille l'aidait à oublier au moins le temps de son ivresse que Mathieu s'était débarrassé de lui sans remerciements aucun; qu'il était devenu inutile à l'émission.

… ' _Salut Les Geeks_ '…

Si ce n'était pas pour son projet, le Youtubeur ne se serait probablement même pas donné la peine de le créer. Le Prof avait un don; et il l'avait mis au service de Mathieu avec une confiance aveugle qui ressemblait plus à de la naïveté ou de l'idiotie maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans la présentation de sa rubrique; repoussant chaque fois les limites de ses connaissances pour répondre aux attentes de son créateur et du public. La 'Science Infuse' était le fil directeur de son existence; sa raison d'être; ce qui rythmait toute sa vie en tant que personnalité multiple de Mathieu…

Alors que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant que sa rubrique n'existait plus? Maintenant qu'il avait été remplacé par un… Un… Un 'panda'…

Ah! C'était ridicule!

 _Comment est ce qu'un demeuré qui passait sa vie en pyjama en se prenant pour un animal avait bien put prendre sa place?! Pourquoi lui faisaient-ils subir ça?! Pourquoi lui?! Pourquoi bafouer tout ses efforts?! N'avait-il pas été un bon collègue?! N'avait-il pas toujours fait tout; absolument tout ce que Mathieu lui avait demandé?!_

Tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du scientifique, ses pieds peinaient à le trainer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il tituba légèrement; faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer avant d'enfin parvenir à ouvrir la porte avec sa clé. Par chance le Youtubeur n'était pas du genre à mettre qui que ce soit à la porte, sinon le scientifique serait sûrement mort de froid ou de faim depuis longtemps- non pas que cela excusait quoi que ce soit quand à ce qu'il lui avait fait… Le Prof referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sentant ses jambes trembler alors qu'il entreprit de gravir les marches. Le grincement du bois résonnant à travers la maison endormit ne faisait qu'accentuer sa migraine naissante tandis que sa vision floue tourbillonnait et se brouillait sans cesse.

De l'eau. Il avait besoin d'eau.

Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière vive se reflétant sur le carrelage blanc immaculé lui fit fermer les yeux un bref instant avec un gémissement de douleur. Le Prof posa sa bouteille de whisky sur le coté de l'évier, ouvrit le robinet et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide. Il laissa un soupir tremblant lui échapper tandis que le liquide ruisselait dans ses cheveux et le long de ses tempes et de ses joues. Ses mains crispées s'étaient ancrées de chaque coté de l'évier, serrant la céramique aussi fort que possible.

Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer…

Ses tremblements cessèrent petit à petit permettant enfin au Prof de se calmer. Il soupira faiblement, releva la tête… Et fit l'erreur de regarder dans le miroir placé juste devant lui.

Bon Dieu… Qui était cet homme?

Sa peau était pâle; presque aussi blanche que sa blouse. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et lourdement cernés lui donnait un air épuisé et maladif. Ses cheveux étaient gras et sa barbe mal rasée; ses vêtements sales et ses lunettes légèrement tordues et embuées. Enfin, comme pour compléter le tableau déjà piteux, son fidèle nœud papillon bicolore pendait lamentablement autour de son cou, déchiré et abimé.

Un nouveau tremblement parcourut son dos et son estomac se crampa violemment dans une douleur fulgurante. Le Prof eut à peine le temps de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes avant que le mélange de bile et de whisky ne vienne lui brûler la gorge, la bouche et la langue en lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles mêmes, secouée par les spasmes et soubresauts du pauvre scientifique.

«Alors Quatre-Yeux, on dirait que tu tiens toujours aussi mal l'alcool!»

Le Prof se raidit instantanément, sentant sa respiration se s'accélérer et se saccader. Tout mais pas cette voix… Tout mais pas lui; pas maintenant!

Le Patron était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur le mur et l'autre tenant une cigarette près de ses lèvres. Il venait sûrement de rentrer, lui aussi; sans doutes de l'un de ses bordels ou de l'une de ses nombreuses virées nocturnes.

«Si j'étais Mathieu ou la boule de poil je te dirais sûrement qu'il y a mieux à faire que de te torcher la gueule tout les soirs. Mais comme c'est pas le cas je pense que je vais plutôt te traîner jusqu'à ma piaule et t'attacher à mon lit, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…»

Le Prof voulut répondre; crier; hurler mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était gémir et tousser tandis que le criminel s'approchait de lui. Un bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles et ses larmes brouillaient sa vision. Il entendit soudain une seconde voix dont les mots lui semblaient distants et incompréhensibles et frémit, se penchant pour essayer de mieux voir. Une forme floue se tenait face à celui qu'il devina être le Patron, trop déformée pour que le Prof puisse la reconnaître. Le criminel paraissait soudainement incertain. Il sembla brièvement hésiter avant de soudainement disparaître dans le couloir, marmonnant quelque chose d'heureusement incompréhensible.

Le Prof toussa encore une fois et sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il hoqueta et cracha de nouveau tandis que des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Une main vint se poser dans son dos, doucement, et commença à frotter des cercles dans un effort pour le calmer. Le scientifique exhala longuement, légèrement apaisé par cette soudaine attention. Il relaxa ses muscles endoloris et sentit son estomac se dénouer petit à petit. Ses mains relâchèrent enfin les bords de la cuvette pour venir essuyer son menton, ses lèvres et la salive qui avait perlées aux coins de sa bouche.

«Ça va mieux?» lui demanda doucement son ange gardien.

Non… Cette voix…

«-Tu veux un verre d'eau-?

\- Vas-t'en.»

Le Prof serra les dents et les poings, la colère déformant son visage. La main posée dans son dos sembla hésiter mais resta tout de même à sa place.

«-Prof, je veux juste t'aider… Je-

- _Vas-t'en_!»

Maître Panda soupira et finit par retirer sa main. Discuter avec le scientifique dans son état actuel ne servirait à rien, il le savait bien… Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience à de nombreuses reprises par le passé mais chaque fois il espérait que celui-ci lui pardonnerait; qu'il accepterait enfin son aide… Mais ce n'était jamais le cas. L'ursidé se releva, laissant le Prof toujours à genoux devant les toilettes et se dirigea vers l'évier.

«Tu te fais du mal…» soupira-t-il en remplissant un verre d'eau.

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement d'écouter le bruit de l'eau coulant dans l'évier. Se faire du mal? C'était le but, dans un sens. Car ce mal là était pour lui bien moindre que celui de savoir qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide; inutile et sans avenir. Il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés qui quittaient la salle de bain et l'eau qui coulait toujours.

«Je comprends que tu m'en veuille, murmura le panda avant de sortir, mais tu devrais au moins laisser Mathieu et les autres t'aider…»

Et il partit. Le scientifique se retourna enfin, intrigué par ce bruit de ruissèlement qui ne cessait pas et vit sa précieuse bouteille de whisky posée sur le coté qui se vidait lentement dans l'évier. Il se précipita pour la relever en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis de bain et manqua de chuter. Foutu demeuré en pyjama; il en restait à peine un fond maintenant… Avec un grognement le Prof entreprit de se débarbouiller à nouveau, prenant bien soin cette fois de ne pas regarder le miroir en face de lui. Son regard divagua le long de la surface lisse et blanche de l'évier, avant de venir se poser sur le verre en plastique que l'homme en kigurumi avait laissé pour lui…

Enfoiré…

Enfoiré!

 _Enfoiré!_

 _ENFOIRE!_

D'un geste maladroit et emplit de rage il saisit le récipient et le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la petite pièce. Le verre ricocha contre le mur en aspergeant le sol de son contenu avant de tomber par terre, roulant lentement sur le coté avant de buter contre la douche et de s'arrêter.

 _Comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir l'aider?! Comment pouvait-il vouloir l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes?! C'était lui, son problème! Sa voix! Son talent! Sa carrière! Son existence tout entière; qui étouffait et empêchait la sienne! Comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir l'aider…_

La respiration du Prof se saccada légèrement avant de se calmer. Dormir; il avait besoin de dormir. D'un pas difficile il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant sa bouteille de whisky sur le bord de l'évier- pour ce qu'il en restait… Il s'appuya contre le mur, vacillant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool et avança pas à pas jusqu'à enfin atteindre son laboratoire, devenu depuis quelques temps un sanctuaire où seul lui et les bouteilles de whisky pouvaient pénétrer librement. Il posa sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'un léger 'clique' se fit entendre non loin. Le Prof tourna la tête et vit la porte menant à la grotte du 'panda' qui venait tout juste de se fermer, sa poignée toujours abaissée, indiquant que quelqu'un était encore de l'autre coté. Est-ce qu'il l'avait… Surveillé? Le scientifique sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et donna un unique mais menaçant coup de poing contre le bois pour attirer l'attention du chanteur.

«Tu n'es _pas_ un panda…, siffla-t-il, Tu n'es qu'un demeuré qui chante et qui danse pour amuser la galerie… Tu n'as aucune valeur… _Tu n'es qu'un humain_.»

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint de l'autre coté de la porte et le Prof ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Ça ne paraissait peut-être que comme très peu; une petite insulte dans le vent… Mais il connaissait la fierté du soi-disant panda et il savait quels mots utiliser pour blesser. Il retourna à sa porte et entra dans son laboratoire où il s'enferma pour le reste de la nuit. L'endroit était dans un piteux état; sale et empestant le renfermé et l'alcool. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles vides et vêtements sales et des tâches de produits chimiques et/ou de whisky mouchetaient le tapis, les draps et les rideaux éternellement fermés de la chambre. Le Prof n'y prêta pas attention; principalement parce que cela faisait des mois que son laboratoire était dans cet état et se dirigea vers son lit. C'est alors que de légers, très légers sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent depuis le couloir alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le vieux matelas.

«Pauvre petite chose…» siffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et se couvrit le visage avec son oreiller pour ne pas avoir à supporter les plaintes du 'panda' dont l'estime venait d'être violemment fracassé avec un marteau 5t. Qu'il pleure, le pauvre, qu'il pleure… Lui au moins en avait le droit.

Lui au moins était apprécié de tous.

Lui au moins ne risquait pas de perdre sa rubrique.

Lui au moins ne risquait pas de perdre son moment de gloire.

Lui au moins ne risquait pas de perdre sa raison d'être et de sombrer dans la tristesse, les remords, l'alcool… La solitude… La dépression…L'isolement…


	2. Aspirine

**NdA:** Wouuuh deuxième chapitre! Bon, au final **je n'ai pas put résister à l'idée de glisser un peu de Geemon et de Favate** (Fille/Homme à la Cravate), histoire de varier les plaisirs.

En espérant que ça vous plaira, et **bonne lecture** ! ^^ Et comme toujours, **n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Il était 9h et en cette froide matinée de Décembre, l'unique cuisine de la maison des Sommet semblait bourdonner d'activité. Chacun cherchait une place autour de la table, se servait un copieux petit-déjeuner ou se contentait simplement d'attendre son tour.

La Fille et l'Homme à la cravate parlaient autour de la machine à café, l'une attendant que son thé finisse d'infuser et l'autre attendant patiemment son cappuccino-sans-crème-double-sucre avec un nuage de lait. Le Geek par manque de place s'était assis sur les genoux du Démon et engloutissait un bol de Chocapic/Coco Pops/Cookie Crisp sous le regard bienveillant de son ange gardien. Le Hippie était assis dans un coin près du frigo, tirant sur son joint matinal en planant probablement plus haut que l'Everest tandis que le Fanatique cherchait désespérément ses hosties. Le Patron quand à lui était trop occuper à reluquer la nuisette 'légèrement trop courte' de la seule femme de la maison pour manger, cherchant la parfaite blague salace qu'il pourrait lancer à celle qu'il avait si affectueusement surnommé 'la grognasse'. Même le Redneck s'était vu forcé de se joindre à eux, s'étant réveillé frigorifié à 6h du matin avec un chauffage en panne et du givre à l'intérieur de sa vielle caravane.

Mathieu profita de l'agitation ambiante pour s'approcher de Maître Panda, une tasse de café noir à la main. L'ursidé était en train de mâcher paresseusement un morceau de bambou tout en préparant un sandwich, visiblement fatigué.

«Mal dormit?» lui demanda son créateur avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage.

Le Panda surpris sursauta légèrement avant de remarquer la présence près de lui de son créateur.

«Un peu, oui…, soupira-t-il, C'est juste une mauvaise nuit, ça ira mieux demain.»

Tout en parlant il avait saisit un verre propre dans le placard et l'avait remplit d'eau. Le Geek arriva à ce moment là, son bol vide à la main qu'il posa dans l'évier.

«Ah, tu tombes bien!, s'exclama le Panda en se tournant pour attraper l'assiette sur laquelle reposait le sandwich en plus du verre d'eau, Tu pourrais monter ça au Prof pour moi s'il te plaît? J'ai peur qu'il ne mange rien de la journée sinon…»

Le gamer sourit et acquiesça en débarrassant les mains du chanteur.

«-Et je ne lui dis pas que ça viens de toi.

-Comme toujours.», répondit le Panda avec un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Il tira un tube d'aspirine de hors de son kigurumi et le glissa dans la poche du plus jeune.

«Donne lui ça aussi, il va sûrement en avoir besoin…»

Le Geek acquiesça à nouveau et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier, suivit du Démon qui avait vu le regard de prédateur du Patron se poser sur son protégé et le criminel commencé à se lever. Décidément, impossible de le laisser seul 5 minutes sans que ce fou furieux ne tente de lui faire du mal…

Mathieu se retourna vers Maître Panda qui avait commencé à ranger le plan de travail.

«-Hum… Panda-

-Je sais, je sais…, soupira l'ursidé, Il va sûrement le jeter à la poubelle sans y toucher mais je peux au moins essayer de-

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler… Enfin…»

Mathieu soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

«Ecoute, j'y ai longuement réfléchis… C'est contraire à tout mes principes mais… Mais je songe sérieusement à mettre le Prof dehors.»

Le Panda se figea et le Youtubeur vit ses yeux s'élargir.

«-Tu… Q-Quoi?

-Tu m'as entendu. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais son comportement est devenu-

-Mathieu; tu _ne peux pas_ faire ça! O-On est en Décembre! Si tu le mets dehors maintenant; il va mourir de froid! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas où est ce que tu voudrais qu'il aille?! C'est ici qu'il habite; pas ailleurs!»

Plusieurs visages légèrement étonnés s'étaient tournés vers le Panda en entendant l'emportement de celui-ci. La Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate eurent la sage idée d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre de ce dernier en emportant leurs breuvages- s'il y avait bien une règle de survie à respecter chez les Sommet, c'était de ne pas rester à proximité lorsque Mathieu se disputait avec l'une de ses personnalités. Le Fanatique s'empressa de retourner dans son caveau tandis que le Patron s'éclipsa en attrapant le Hippie toujours défoncé par le pied et en le tirant derrière lui sur le sol. Quand au Redneck, n'ayant nulle part où aller il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon en vidant sa canette de bière matinale.

«-Si- Si c'est un problème d'argent, bafouilla l'homme en kigurumi en se reprenant, Je peux travailler plus! Sortir plus de chansons; trouver un contrat quelque part; je-

-Panda, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent, l'interrompit Mathieu en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son homologue, On a presque tous un boulot ici, on a jamais eu de fins de mois difficiles et on arrive toujours à subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde; que le Prof bosse ou non. Tout va bien financièrement, le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est son comportement.»

Le Panda sentit une boule désagréable se former dans son ventre.

«-Son comportement…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il manque de respect à tout le monde ici; toi le premier. Il s'enferme dans son laboratoire pendant des jours et se saoule dés qu'il en a l'occasion. Merde, Panda; il a besoin d'aide et nous on arrivera jamais à la lui apporter-

-S'il est comme ça c'est à cause de moi!, l'interrompit l'ursidé, Si je n'avais pas prit sa place dans l'émission il serait encore le scientifique brillant, heureux et épanouit qu'on connaissait avant… Il serait… S-Si je n'avais pas… S-Si…»

L'homme en kigurumi fut parcourut d'un tremblement et se prit le visage dans les mains en reniflant.

«- C'est ma faute Mathieu je- Je… Si je n'avais pas pris sa place… Si je n'avais pas pris sa place p-peut-être que-

-Chut, calme-toi…» murmura Mathieu en remarquant la soudaine détresse de l'ursidé.

Il lui frotta doucement le dos et hésita un court instant avant d'ajouter:

«… Ecoute, tu es épuisé. Tu devrais dormir un peu et on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord?»

Le chanteur hocha lentement la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Il s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, laissant la charge du rangement de la cuisine à son créateur.

«…Panda?»

Le chanteur se retourna légèrement.

«Je… Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus dur pour toi que ça ne l'est pour moi… Mais saches que s'il change d'attitude au moins envers toi, alors j'accepterais qu'il reste.»

L'ursidé hocha à nouveau la tête et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son antre. Il passa devant la chambre de l'Homme à la Cravate et de la Fille d'où il entendait des éclats de voix, des rires et d'éventuels murmures amoureux. Ah, comme il les enviait… Il était heureux pour eux, bien sûre; on ne peut plus heureux. Ils formaient un très beau couple et la rumeur courait même qu'ils seraient bientôt fiancés… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les envier. Il entra dans sa grotte, ferma la porte à double tour et se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ; de tous les êtres qu'il ai jamais rencontré; de toutes les personnes qui habitaient cette maison; pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur jette son dévolue sur celui qui le haïssait le plus?!

Tomber amoureux du Prof… Quelle connerie.

Bien sûre, ses sentiments n'étaient pas nés durant la récente période de débauche du scientifique. Ils dataient du temps où il venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'émission; où il n'était encore qu'un petit nouveau et où la Science Infuse était toujours en pleine heure de gloire. Il avait alors fait la connaissance d'un Prof heureux qui adorait ce qu'il faisait; épanouit et plein de vie qui l'appelait amicalement 'Mon cher Panda' en lui grattant derrière les oreilles. Il était tombé sous le charme discret de cet homme en blouse blanche avant même de s'en rendre compte, affectionnant chacun de ses tics, chacune de ses expressions et de ses mimiques.

Le sentiment avait beau ne pas être partagé, être près du Prof et le savoir heureux lui suffisait amplement.

Et puis la saison 4 était arrivée avec l'Instant Panda et son lot de colère, d'isolement, de haine et de dépression. L'émission évoluait, c'était bien normal… Mais si seulement… Si seulement elle avait put le faire en laissant leurs rôles d'égal à égal… Les choses auraient sûrement put être différentes…

Le Panda soupira et s'enroula dans sa couverture en grelotant. Il regarda par l'unique fenêtre de sa grotte et vit de légers flocons tomber gracieusement à l'extérieur, couvrant la ville d'un doux manteau blanc.

S'inquiéter autant pour le Prof était mauvais pour lui, il le savait bien. Au départ il pensait simplement 'attendre que ça passe'. C'était bien ce que faisaient les sentiments après tout, non? Mais malheureusement, ceux qu'il éprouvait pour le scientifique étaient restés même lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à le rejeter, l'insulter et le voir comme un traître. Il était coincé entre ses sentiments, sa culpabilité et le désir d'aider son homologue en blouse blanche d'un coté, et la haine et le rejet de celui-ci de l'autre.

Ah, c'était sans issu...

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

03h42.

Frigorifié. Le Prof était frigorifié.

Ses lèvres étaient devenus bleues/violacées et ses dents claquaient tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la neige. Le Hippie l'avait informé qu'il allait neiger. L'Homme à la Cravate lui avait conseillé de prendre un plus gros manteau. Le Démon l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir des vents violents et de fortes chutes de neige.

Et comme un con; comme un con il n'avait rien écouté.

Il avait abandonné sa bouteille de whisky depuis un moment, préférant cacher ses mains dans sa veste pour les garder au chaud. Merde, c'était par où la maison déjà? Est-ce qu'il était perdu? Le Prof sentait sa tête tourner. L'alcool, le froid et la soudaine tempête l'avaient désorienté et il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Plus il avançait et plus ses pieds devenaient difficiles à sortir de la neige, alourdis par l'eau et la boue qui s'y collait. Son visage était engourdi par le froid qui piquait son nez et sa gorge chaque fois qu'il respirait.

Il se sentait épuisé.

C'était par où la maison déjà?

Ah, merde, il commençait à s'endormir sur place…

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid…

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement.

Il grelotait sous sa veste.

Où était cette foutue maison?!

Son pied buta contre quelque chose et il s'écroula comme une masse dans la neige. La poudre blanche provoqua instantanément des picotements le long de sa peau découverte, engourdissant encore ses membres déjà endoloris. Il frissonna et sentit la torpeur l'envelopper doucement.

Pff… Tant pis pour ce qui était de rentrer; il pouvait très bien dormir ici…

Comme si quelqu'un allait bien remarquer son absence…


	3. Chaleur

**NdA:** Bonsouère! Je tiens à m'excuser du rythme de parution légèrement plus lent qu'avant; **je travaille actuellement sur un gros double one-shot** (two-shot je suppose?) **de Noël** , du coup les chapitres de mes autres fanfictions vont mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver. En attendant, bonne lecture!

 **Nima Trickery:** Merci beaucoup! J'éspère que la suite te plaira autant que le début alors! :)

 **Ammyliane:** Contente que ça te plaise ma femme!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le Prof frissonna en sentant la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, ses yeux toujours clos le plongeant dans une obscurité apaisante. Il voulu les ouvrir, mais une lumière vive l'aveugla aussitôt et il se vit forcé de les refermer en gémissant. Où… Où était-il? Sa mémoire lui semblait floue. Il se rappelait de sa sortie nocturne et de s'être endormit dans la neige… Mais rien de plus. Alors d'où provenait cette agréable chaleur? Le scientifique remua encore un peu mais se sentit groggy et fatigué. Il pouvait ressentir les courbatures qui endolorissaient tout ses muscles ainsi qu'une migraine fleurissant péniblement à l'arrière de son crâne et gémit à nouveau, secouant lentement la tête. Des pas légers se firent entendre suivit du 'clic' caractéristique d'un interrupteur.

«Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, l'informa une voix féminine, J'ai éteint la lumière.»

Le Prof hésita avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les paupières et constata qu'en effet, la lumière aveuglante avait disparu et que la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière filtrant à travers les épais rideaux. Une main froide vint se poser délicatement sur son front brulant et il soupira d'aise, levant lentement le regard pour croiser celui de la Fille.

«-On dirait que ta fièvre ne descend toujours pas…

-… Où… Où somme-nous?, demanda le Prof quelques peu hésitant d'une voix rauque, Est-ce… Mon laboratoire?

-Oui… Tu t'es fais surprendre par la tempête de neige avant-hier et tu t'es évanouit; ça fait une journée entière que tu comate sans te réveiller. Mathieu à même fait venir un médecin. Il est plutôt fâché après toi, d'ailleurs…»

Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà l'habitude… Il regarda la Fille s'éloigner et fouiller dans une trousse à pharmacie posée sur son bureau.

Il se sentait… Etonnamment proche d'elle. Rien de sentimentale, juste une légère connexion et l'impression qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient tout les deux été renvoyés de SLG en même temps à la fin de la saison 3. La seule différence était qu'elle avait parfaitement réussit à se reconstruire par la suite, ayant formée une relation forte avec l'Homme à la Cravate- un autre ancien de l'émission. Le scientifique avait beau être heureux pour eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier leur vie saine, stable et sans soucis…

La Fille revint vers lui avec une poignée de pilules multicolores et un verre d'eau.

«-Tiens, le médecin à dit que tu devais les prendre deux fois par jour.

-Tant que ça?» s'étonna le scientifique.

Il sursauta et fut secoué par une violente quinte de toux, hoquetant et crachant douloureusement. Sa gorge lui parut soudainement brûlante et irritée, lui arrachant un râle de souffrance. Il secoua la tête en tremblant avant que sa toux ne s'arrête enfin et qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

«-J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'a dit le médecin, mais à mon avis tu couve une grosse crève et quelques autres trucs… Et il a aussi dis que tu t'étais congelé le bras en restant allongé dessus dans la neige.

-Quoi?!»

Le Prof arracha les draps qui le couvraient et constata qu'en effet, son bras gauche était enveloppé dans un épais bandage de fortune qui le gardait au chaud. Il essaya de le bouger mais celui-ci lui parut engourdit; comme paralysé et il ne parvint qu'à crisper légèrement le bout de ses doigts rougis et abimés. Il essaya de retirer les bandelettes mais fut stoppé par la Fille.

«Je te le déconseille, j'ai vu et c'est vraiment moche… Le médecin à dit qu'il fallait le garder au chaud en attendant que ça aille mieux et que les sensations reviennent.»

Le Prof soupira et hocha la tête. Il prit les pilules et le verre d'eau des mains de l'unique femme de la maison et entreprit de prendre son traitement, gélule après gélule.

«… Tu as quand même beaucoup de chance que le Panda se soit sortit de chercher.»

L'homme en blouse blanche manqua de s'étrangler avec un comprimé orange.

«Q-Quoi?»

La Fille lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle avait beau ne pas être la plus intellectuellement éclairée des Sommet, elle avait très bien remarquée et compris l'animosité du Prof envers le Panda.

«-C'est lui qui est sortit te chercher. Quand il à vu qu'à 4h du matin tu n'étais toujours pas rentré il est venu chercher Cravatou, le Démon et le Redneck et il est partit à ta recherche. C'est lui qui t'as trouvé, qui t'as ramené et qui t'as fais les premiers soins en attendant le médecin. Sans lui, tu serais peut-être mort-

- _Ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré_!»

Les mots du scientifique avaient comme explosés hors de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse (ou ne veuille) les retenir, prenant la Fille par surprise. Son pouls s'était considérablement accéléré et les doigts de sa main droite tremblaient légèrement.

«Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Plus jamais…»

La Fille soupira et se leva, emportant avec elle le verre maintenant vide. Elle enjamba les bouteilles de whisky et posa le petit récipient sur le bureau.

«Tu ne pourras pas le rejeter comme ça pour toujours…»

Le Prof ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le mur.

«Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.»

Un léger tic nerveux, mais toujours pas de réponse. La Fille leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire en coin à peine visible.

«De toute façons, t'as pas le choix. Mathieu est chez Antoine, le Geek et le Démon sont sortis en ville, le Patron est dans un de ses bordels, le Fanatique est en train de prier, le Hippie est en plein trip sur le canapé, Cravatou est à la bibliothèque et moi je sors faire du shopping, alors à moins que tu veuilles te faire soigner par le Redneck tu vas devoir laisser le Panda s'occuper de toi!»

Sur ce elle sortit en claquant la porte, fière de ce qu'elle qualifierait personnellement d'un coup de génie.

«Je préférerais encore le Redneck!» lui hurla le Prof avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

Il cracha et se racla douloureusement la gorge avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le matelas, à bout de souffle.

«Sale garce…, grommela-t-il, Sale garce…»

Le scientifique sentit un tremblement parcourir son corps et se recroquevilla sous les trois épaisses couvertures qui le gardaient au chaud. Il se tourna sur le coté et ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément le sommeil. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un froissement de plastique. Le Prof jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Le Panda.

Le Panda était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sac poubelle à la main. Il sembla hésiter un court instant en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son homologue en blouse blanche mais finit par s'avancer de quelques pas, se pencha pour ramasser l'une des nombreuses bouteilles vides jonchant le sol du laboratoire.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?» demanda sèchement le Prof.

L'ursidé ne répondit rien et plaça la bouteille dans son sac poubelle avant d'en ramasser une seconde.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ » répéta-t-il cette fois plus agressivement.

Le Panda s'arrêta, se redressa et lui lança un regard fatigué, embrumé… Triste?

«-J'ai peur que tu tombe à cause de l'une de tes bouteilles ou que tu te coupe sur du verre cassé, alors je les enlève…, répondit-il en laissant tomber ce qu'il tenait dans le sac, Je m'occupe de toi, c'est tout…

-Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Tu es sérieusement malade d'après le médecin et dans ton état, je doute que tu parviennes même à tenir debout. Alors pour le moment il vaut mieux que tu te repose et que tu me laisse faire.»

L'ursidé retourna à son activité, jetant bouteille après bouteille dans son immense sac lorsqu'il entendit le froissement des draps derrière lui et les pauvres lattes en bois du lit grincer tandis que le malade se redressait.

«Reste allongé.»

Les grincements se firent plus appuyés, plus forts.

«-Prof, reste allon-

- _Ne me donne pas d'ordres!_ »

Le Panda se retourna et vit le scientifique se lever, lentement, ses jambes tremblantes sous son poids. Il avait une main sur le mur, son bras gauche pendant mollement dans le vide tandis que son bandage glissait et se défaisait dangereusement en laissant apparaître des parcelles de chair rouges et violacées où la peau meurtrie se craquelait et pelait. Le Prof fit un pas chancelant; presque timide; suivit d'un second plus assuré. Il laissa échapper un grognement, luttant comme il le pouvait contre son équilibre déplorable et le soudain vertige qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

«Prof je suis sérieux; rallonge-toi tout de suite!»

Le Panda laissa tomber son sac poubelle et se précipita vers son homologue en blouse blanche… Qui l'accueillit avec une gifle maladroite. Il porte une main à sa joue légèrement rougie, les yeux écarquillés tandis que la voix rauque et abimée du Prof résonnait dans ses oreilles:

«Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres! Personne ne t'a autorisé à venir dans mon laboratoire; personne ne t'a autorisé à venir jouer les nourrices autoproclamées! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je n'aurais _jamais_ besoin de toi, alors tu ferais bien de sortir d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire regretter de-»

Le scientifique ne put finir sa phrase, se sentant subitement tomber. La jambe du Panda venait de le faucher au niveau des chevilles en le faisant basculer en arrière sur le matelas. Les mains de son collègue noir et blanc le saisirent par les épaules et il le sentit s'appuyer sur lui de toutes ses forces, l'empêchant de bouger tandis que son visage se plaça juste au dessus du siens.

«Arrête de faire l'enfant.»

Sa voix était devenu glaciale- austère, presque.

«Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider à te remettre sur pied. Tu peux me traiter comme une sous-merde si ça te chante, me cracher à la gueule et me répéter que tu me déteste autant de fois que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien. Je vais continuer à t'aider même si je sais très bien que tu me hais, parce que sinon Mathieu va te foutre à la porte; et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau tout seul dehors…»

Un tremblement sembla soudain parcourir l'ursidé qui se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il resserra son emprise sur les épaules du savant qui n'avait toujours pas osé bouger. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il voulu reprendre la parole:

«P-Prof je… Je fais ça pour toi; _je t'aime bordel!_ »

Des larmes chaudes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux pour ensuite venir s'écraser sur le visage du scientifique en dessous de lui.

«Quand je t'ai trouvé allongé dans la neige je… J'ai cru que tu étais mort… J'ai eu tellement peur…»

Il renifla, s'essuya machinalement les yeux.

«J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon… Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu verras… Je ferais tout pour que Mathieu te laisse rester ici… Je… Je t'aime Prof; je ne le laisserais pas te séparer de moi…»

Il inspira, fébrile; tremblant. Le principal intéressé, lui, le fixait avec des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes, ne sachant que répondre. Les mains sur ses épaules remontèrent lentement vers son visage pour se poser sur ses joues et le front du Panda vint délicatement se presser contre le sien.

«Je vais prendre soin de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non…» lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Le chanteur fixa un bref instant ses yeux à travers ses lunettes avant d'enfin se décider. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du scientifique.

Un geste doux, emplit de sentiments sincères pour l'un et un acte absolument incompréhensible pour l'autre.

Le Panda se recula, gêné, et détourna le regard.

Une excuse.

Trouver une excuse.

«… Je vais te chercher un nouveau bandage. G-Garde ton bras au chaud en attendant, s'il te plaît…»

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'il se leva et disparut dans le couloir, laissant le Prof seul face aux innombrables questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit épuisé. Le scientifique enfouit son bras meurtrie sous les draps et se toucha les lèvres de l'autre main.

Est-ce que… Ça venait vraiment de se produire?

Il frémit et ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa main.

«Merde…»


	4. Mousse

**NdA:** Hey hey hey bonsouaaar! Nouveau chapitre et, comme vous pourrez le constater, on s'approche lentement mais sûrement du smut/lemon (même si on y est pas encore)! J'éspère que le chapitre ne paraîtra pas trop rushé, je galère un peu avec la fic de Noël qui me prend pas mal de temps.

Mais bon, bonne lecture quand même!

 **Nima Trickery:** Eh bien j'éspère que je comble toujours autant tes attentes alors! ^^

 **Woor Energy:** PANDROOOOF! Et merci, je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable d'écrire une fic qui peut avoir des relations avec des mamans XD

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Un verre.

Juste un petit verre.

Il en avait besoin, là, tout de suite…

D'un geste lent et légèrement hésitant le Prof ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le tapis moelleux. Il avait reprit quelques forces en trois jours ainsi que des couleurs. Il allait mieux. Même son bras commençait –faiblement- à répondre à ses commandes tandis que sa peau se réparait lentement.

C'était difficilement avouable pour le scientifique… Mais c'était grâce au Panda.

Le chanteur avait été aux petits soins pour lui pendant les 72 dernières heures; courant à droite et à gauche pour lui apporter médicaments, couvertures, soupes et bouillotes dés que nécessaire. Le Prof avait dut apprendre à tolérer sa présence -pour son propre bien et parce que personne d'autre ne semblait supporter son caractère… Un brin désagréable-, mettant tout son self-control en action pour ne pas lui hurler dessus ou le rejeter à la moindre erreur.

Comme pour le baiser, par exemple.

Bordel.

Le baiser.

Encore quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés; que ce soit de peur ou de honte; acceptant d'un commun accord sans même se parler, silencieux, l'idée qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'un coup de folie.

C'était évident.

L'emportement du Panda, à bout de nerfs, l'avait tout simplement poussé à commettre un acte idiot qu'il n'avait pas réussit à contenir, rien de plus, rien de moins… N'est ce pas? Pourtant… Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas le scientifique de ressentir un profond trouble lorsque l'ursidé était près de lui. C'était stupide; ridicule même… Mais le trouble était là. Et il le narguait en apportant son lot de doutes avec lui.

Le Prof soupira longuement et fit quelques pas, sa main longeant le mur pour lui offrir un peu d'équilibre supplémentaire. Un petit verre de bourbon; voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire passer ce sentiment désagréable. Il entreprit de descendre prudemment chaque marche, se tenant fermement à la rampe alors que sa tête tanguait légèrement. Le bois grinçait sous ses pieds, lui ôtant tout espoir de se faire discret. Par chance; la discrétion n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, la maison était quasiment vide. Seuls étaient restés le Geek et le Démon qui, à en juger par les bruits provenant de leur chambre profitaient du rare silence pour faire une grasse matinée (vous pensiez à autre chose, hein?); la Fille, qui s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain en chantant ' _Single Ladies_ ' à tue-tête et le Redneck qui, vraisemblablement, avait élu domicile sur le canapé du salon jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Même le Panda était sortit pour faire quelques courses rapides et prendre de nouveaux médicaments à la pharmacie, laissant le champ libre au scientifique.

Avec une certaine prudence tout de même le Prof descendit la dernière marche et s'avança lentement dans le couloir en direction du salon. Comme il s'y attendait le Redneck était affalé dans le canapé, une bière à la main et était complètement absorbé par son épisode de 'Chasse et Pêche'. L'homme à la blouse blanche contourna l'imposant sofa et se dirigea vers le buffet qui renfermait le précieux élixir qu'il recherchait. Sa main effleura le bois avec une petite hésitation avant de s'emparer de la petite poignée et de lentement la tirer, ouvrant la porte avec un léger grincement. Il chercha un moment jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment enfin autour d'une bouteille de Jack Daniel's à peine entamée.

«Pose ça.»

Le Prof se retourna et vit le Redneck qui s'était redressé dans le canapé. Il haussa un sourcil.

«Mathieu nous a dit qu't'as pas l'droit d'boire.»

Un rire cynique échappa au scientifique qui entreprit de déboucher la bouteille.

«Venant du beauf alcoolique de la famille, je trouve la remarque un brin déplacé…»

Il s'apprêta à boire une gorgée lorsqu'un claquement de plastique et de métal le fit sursauter. L'américain avait braqué son fusil sur lui.

«-Je déconne pas. Mathieu me paye en bières et en chauffage; alors je fais c'qu'il m'dit. Pose ça.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tirer dessus si je bois?

-Bah… Euh… Ouais?

-Et tu penses vraiment que notre cher créateur va te payer tes bouteilles pour avoir tirer sur l'un de tes semblables?

-…Heu…»

Abruti.

Le Prof soupira et porta le goulot à sa bouche, laissant le liquide ambré s'écouler dans sa gorge avec bonheur. Il avala une première petite gorgée, puis une seconde plus conséquente avant de reculer légèrement la bouteille pour reprendre son souffle, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Il s'apprêta à reprendre une gorgée lorsqu'une détonation lui arracha un cri de surprise. Un flash lumineux l'aveugla un bref instant, remplissant son champ de vision d'un blanc immaculé. Il tituba en arrière en tenant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire; paniqué; tandis qu'une pluie de gouttes ambrées et épaisses s'écrasait sur sa chemise, sa blouse et son visage. Il trébucha et lâcha la moitié de bouteille qu'il tenait avant de s'effondrer au milieu d'une flaque de whisky et des débris de verre, une main sur son cœur qui tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine.

Un bruit de plastique et d'objets divers heurtant puis roulant sur le sol se fit entendre.

« _Mais ça va pas non?!_ »

Le cri n'était pas venu du Prof; trop occupé à tenter de calmer –en vain- sa respiration erratique. Ce fut à la place un Panda hors de lui qui se précipita d'abord vers le Redneck pour lui arracher son fusil des mains; puis vers le scientifique afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

«-Pourquoi tu lui a tiré dessus?! Tu vas pas bien?!

-J'ai tiré dans la bouteille…, grommela l'américain.

-Rien à foutre!»

L'ursidé se tourna vers son homologue en blouse blanche, visiblement encore un peu secoué.

«Ça va aller?»

Le Prof émit un grognement; essuya son visage dégoulinant de whisky.

«… Moyen…»

L'ursidé soupira et enroula doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, relevant son collègue avec prudence avant de le laisser s'appuyer sur lui. Il le guida ensuite vers le couloir sous le regard mauvais du Redneck.

«-Et mon fusil?

-Tu verras avec Mathieu s'il veut bien te le rendre une fois que je lui aurais raconté ce qui s'est passé.

-QUOI?!»

Nouveau soupir et le chanteur quitta le salon tout en supportant toujours le Prof, laissant derrière eux l'américain qui commençait _peut-être_ enfin à regretter son geste. Il renifla et fronça les sourcils, crispant légèrement le nez.

«Je pense que tu va avoir besoin d'une bonne douche… Tu pue l'alcool.»

Le scientifique le fixa un court instant avant de détourner le regard, silencieux.

«… Un bon bain chaud alors?» essaya-t-il à nouveau en essayant d'être plus attractif.

Nouveau silence.

«-Prof…

-…

-… Bon… Un bain _et_ un verre de whisky alors? C'est ma dernière offre.»

Une brève lueur sembla traverser le regard du scientifique qui s'arrêta, pesant le pour et le contre un bref instant.

«-… Un verre; et pas un mot de cette histoire à Mathieu.

-Ça marche!»

Avec un sourire satisfait le Panda guida le Prof jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage –celle du rez-de-chaussée étant toujours monopolisée par la Fille-, passant alors devant la chambre du Geek et du Démon. Une petite tête émergea de derrière la porte en entendant les pas s'approcher, mal réveillée, les cheveux ébouriffés et une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

«-Panda?, murmura doucement le Geek, C'était quoi le bruit en bas? Ça m'a fait super peur et ça a réveillé le Démon…

-Le Redneck qui fait encore des siennes…, soupira l'ursidé tout en retirant le fusil qu'il avait placé en bandoulière sur son épaule, Tu pourrais cacher ça dans ta chambre pour moi? Il est confisqué jusqu'à ce que Mathieu rentre.»

Le garçon acquiesça, prenant avec précautions l'arme des mains du Panda lorsqu'un marmonnement/grognement se fit entendre dans la petite chambre derrière lui.

«Oui Démon, j'arrive!»

Il sourit et hocha la tête en direction du chanteur.

«Je vais le cacher sous mon lit.»

Puis il referma la porte, repartant sûrement auprès de son ange gardien et probablement se recoucher, par la même occasion. L'ursidé ne put s'empêcher de sourire et reprit son chemin, emmenant le Prof avec lui jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir où se situait la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de coude et alla asseoir le scientifique sur le bord de la baignoire avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Des volutes de vapeur s'élevèrent gracieusement, embuant le miroir et la fenêtre.

«Bon, je te laisse t'occuper du reste, lui lança le Panda en se dirigeant vers la porte, Il faut que j'aille ranger les courses en bas. Je t'apporterais des vêtements propres en revenant.»

L'ursidé sortit en fermant la porte, laissant _enfin_ le Prof seul dans cette salle de bain qui semblait se réchauffer petit à petit. Avec un soupir le scientifique se releva et plongea une main dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température puis, constatant que celle-ci était idéale saisit la bouteille de bain moussant et en versa une petite quantité dans l'eau- il était malade merde; il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir! Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner sa chemise et se délesta de ses vêtements imprégnés de whisky avant de s'attaquer à son jean, retirant le bouton pour de laisser le vêtement tomber à ses chevilles. Il fit de même avec son sous-vêtement et ses chaussettes avant de plier soigneusement chaque vêtement et de les poser au sec sur le bord de l'évier.

Une épaisse mousse blanche s'était formée dans la baignoire et le Prof s'approcha pour fermer le robinet. Avec un soupir d'aise il entra dans l'eau agréablement chaude et se laissa s'enfoncer dans le doux matelas de bulles, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation divine qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis… Depuis… Trop longtemps. L'eau lui montait jusqu'au milieu des côtes, enveloppant tout son être d'une chaleur bienfaisante tandis que les petites bulles éclataient agréablement contre sa peau. Le bonheur…

Le Prof resta ainsi à se complaire dans cette douce chaleur pendant de longues minutes, si enivré par cette sensation apaisante qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'arrivée dans la pièce d'une autre personne Lorsqu'une forme noire et blanche vint se mouvoir juste dans sa vision périphérique en revanche il tourna vivement la tête, sursautant lorsque son regard croisa celui du Panda venu lui apporter des vêtements propres.

«D-Déjà?» balbutia-a-il maladroitement, surpris par la rapidité de l'ursidé- mais surtout par sa présence qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonné jusque là.

Le chanteur sourit et posa les vêtements propres près du linge sale de son collègue avant de s'approcher en retroussant les manches de son kigurumi.

«Le Geek m'a donné un petit coup de main.»

Tout en parlant il saisit la bouteille de savon qui traînait près de la baignoire, sous le regard à la fois perplexe et méfiant du Prof.

«-… Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je te lave le dos.» répondit simplement l'ursidé en faisant couler une quantité généreuse de liquide coloré dans sa main avant de se placer derrière son homologue.

Le scientifique voulu se retourner vers lui et le sommer d'aller ' _frotter le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, espèce de pervers dévergondé!_ ' mais sa phrase se perdit après seulement quelques mots lorsqu'il sentit deux mains glisser délicatement depuis ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis remonter tout aussi lentement. Les doigts du Panda entreprirent ensuite de masser habilement les épaules tendues de l'homme de science, soutirant un faible soupir à celui-ci.

Merde.

Merde.

 _Merde._

 _Il était doué._

Le Panda laissa un sourire on ne peut plus discret apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le Prof se décrisper légèrement. Il redescendit ses mains, faisant de lents cercles avec ses pouces de chaque coté de sa colonne vertébrale avant de remonter, caressant ses omoplates au passage. Il regarda cette peau au teint de craie humide et luisante à cause du savon et fit lentement descendre un doigt le long de chaque vertèbre avant de reprendre ses caresses. Le scientifique frissonna, laissant échapper malgré lui un minuscule gémissement d'aise.

 _Bordel qu'est ce qu'il était doué._

L'ursidé se pencha un peu plus en avant, galvanisé par les réponses de son homologue face à sa petite méthode. Ça marchait; cette technique à la con du Patron marchait bordel! Il fallait croire que l'homme en noir avait raison: personne ne peut résister à un bon vieux massage… Avec un peu plus d'assurance le chanteur fit glisser ses doigts contre les côtes du scientifique jusque sur son ventre où il continua ses douces caresses. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que celui-ci n'était pas… Aussi maigre qu'il l'aurait imaginé et pressa délicatement ses doigts contre ses petites poignées d'amour. Le Prof à sa grande surprise cambra légèrement le dos en réponse à ce geste en laissant échapper un gémissement bien plus audible que les précédents.

 _Tellement doué…_

Les doigts remontèrent en serpentant, fourbes et malicieux, jusqu'au torse du scientifique où ils entamèrent une nouvelle série de mouvements plus sensuelles. Le Prof jubilait; perdu dans une extase sans fin au point d'en oublier qui était derrière ces douces caresses. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, au rythme de ses doigts qui le torturaient avec tant d'amour. Il se laissa faire, sentant des lèvres venir se poser avec délicatesse dans sa nuque.

Des lèvres…

Des… _Lèvres_ …

 _Un baiser?!_

Le Prof se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter le Panda qui retira immédiatement ses mains baladeuses. Merde; est-ce qu'il était allé trop vite? Avec une certaine angoisse il vit le Prof se tourner lentement vers lui, les joues rouges et le regard embué.

«Ça suffira, merci. T-Tu peux me laisser faire le reste.»

Le chanteur resta un moment bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre. Le ton qu'avait prit le scientifique était resté étonnamment neutre pour une telle situation… Finalement, il prit la décision de ne rien dire et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de fermer la porte derrière lui, les manches de son kigurumi trempées et ses avant-bras couverts de mousse.

Le Prof se laissa sombrer au fond de la baignoire, les souvenirs du baiser d'il y a quatre jours revenant à une vitesse fulgurante pour le frapper de plein fouet. Confus, il regarda son corps enduit de savon; ses mains qui s'étaient crispées sur les rebords de la baignoire… Il bougea légèrement les hanches sous l'épaisse couverture de mousse et, à sa plus grande horreur, réalisa que le Panda… Lui avait fait de l'effet. Et pas qu'un peu.

Par Raptor-Jésus.

Le Panda lui avait fait de l'effet.

 _Le Panda._

Le Prof laissa son visage s'enfoncer dans l'eau, cherchant à échapper à cette réalisation qui pourtant jaillit de son esprit telle une lumière dans la nuit: le baiser du Panda n'avait jamais été un coup de folie…


	5. Contagion

**NdA:** Chapitre 5 et cette fois, on attaque par un **lemon**! Et ouais putain! Enfin!

 **Anko Angel:** Arfeuuh désolée de t'empêcher de dormir! X) Mais contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas, et merci beaucoup!

 **Woor Energy:** Ah désolé mais le mariage ça va pas être possible, les cinq femmes et le mari que j'ai déjà vont pas être d'accord! X) Et désolée de t'avoir encore fait mourir!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Je ne suis qu'un monstre…»

Un baiser se planta délicatement au centre de son torse, faisant frissonner son corps fébrile.

«Je… Si j'avais su… J'aurais refusé, tu sais…»

Les lèvres descendirent encore, survolant et caressant à peine sa peau avant de se poser sur son abdomen.

«Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tout ce mal…»

Les caresses sur ses hanches se firent plus sensuelles; plus suggestives.

«Je ne mérite pas ta confiance…»

Un baiser suivit d'un timide coup de langue au niveau de son nombril lui arrachèrent un soupir et il cambra le dos, ses mains agrippant désespérément les draps.

«Je… Je suis tellement désolé…»

Un doigt traça délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant dangereusement vers son entre-jambe.

«Tu veux bien me pardonner?»

Le Prof gémit, sentant un baiser se presser contre sa verge tendue. Il entrouvrit faiblement les yeux lorsque les doigts du Panda enveloppèrent son membre en entamant de lents va et viens, son regard plongé dans le sien tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de sa virilité. L'homme au kigurumi donna un timide coup de langue, soutirant un soupir au scientifique avant d'envelopper son gland de ses lèvres frémissantes. Il suçota doucement puis se retira pour tracer une veine apparente du bout de la langue avant de revenir à la charge en massant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa bouche descendant et remontant de plus en plus vite le long de sa chair à vif. Le Prof agrippa les cheveux de son tortionnaire en soulevant légèrement les jambes et soupira, sentant les épaisses gouttes de salive rouler lentement le long de son membre. Il ondula son bassin, cherchant désespérément à garder cette chaleur humide autour de sa verge. Il gémit; soupira; se tordant de plaisir sous les assauts de cette langue si habile qui le torturait avec amour. Le Panda gémissait lui aussi; des plaintes sensuelles et indécemment audibles qui ne faisaient qu'exciter encore d'avantage sa victime. La main dans ses cheveux sembla soudain l'agripper plus fort; plus fermement et il sentit les cuisses du scientifique se soulever dans un spasme. Le chanteur se recula et laissa la jouissance de son homologue éclabousser son menton et ses lèvres avec un dernier soupir d'extase.

* * *

Le Prof entrouvrit légèrement un œil et soupira bruyamment, s'arrachant tant bien que mal aux bras de Morphée en se relevant sur ses coudes. Un gémissement coupable lui échappa lorsqu'il décroisa ses jambes serrées et il sentit la chaleur se dissiper lentement dans son bas-ventre ainsi qu'une sensation d'humidité. Il se laissa mollement retomber contre le matelas, enfouis son visage le plus profondément possible dans son oreiller et referma les yeux.

Encore un rêve à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui le tourmentaient déjà…

 **THESE:** **Le Panda était un salopard; un petit salopard qui lui avait volé sa place au sein de l'émission et son unique raison de vivre. Un petit salopard qui ne méritait même pas que le détenteur de la Science Infuse ne s'abaisse à lui parler. Il le haïssait; et ce avec une passion brûlante; et il n'avait aucunement besoin de se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit.**

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que ces rêves revenaient le hanter chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Il y avait d'abord eu une reconstitution de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain; les doigts du Panda parcourant cette fois tout son corps; toute sa peau… Puis, petit à petit, ces fantasmes nocturnes avaient lentement dérivés vers les fantaisies secrètes et quelques peu honteuses du scientifique, remplaçant la timide petite assistante de laboratoire par l'homme en kigurumi qui se pliait volontiers à toutes ses demandes…

 **ANTITHESE:** **Mais le Panda avait tout de même fait des efforts pour lui… De gros efforts. Il s'était patiemment occupé de lui avec le plus grand soin et il fallait bien l'avouer, l'animosité du scientifique envers son collègue était loin d'être aussi virulente qu'il y a une semaine. Sa présence lui était devenu nettement moins insupportable; presque apaisante dans ses moments de faiblesse dut à la maladie. Et depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait que même son corps lui réclamait cette-dites présence…**

C'en était presque devenu une habitude. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images de son dernier fantasme en date revenaient polluer ses pensées. Il n'osait plus mettre un pied dans la salle de bain de l'étage ni même regarder sa porte de peur de ressentir à nouveau les douces caresses du Panda sur son corps. Et pour ce qui était d'adresser la parole à l'intéressé… C'était hors de question pour le moment.

 **SYNTHESE:** **Les différents contacts corporels (baiser, caresses…) qu'il avait échangés avec le Panda durant ces derniers jours, ajoutés à son état de faiblesse mentale et physique, avaient vraisemblablement éveillé chez lui une attirance sexuelle pour le chanteur. En attestait l'orgasme que lui avait provoqué une simple fantaisie érotique avec l'homme en kigurumi pour premier rôle… Il n'était donc pas 'amoureux'; aussi puérile soit cette expression; c'était seulement son corps qui désirait celui de son collègue.**

Heureusement (et étonnamment), il n'avait pas recroisé le Panda depuis l'incident de la salle de bain. Probablement le chanteur s'était-il désintéressé de son rôle d'aide soignante improvisé- ou peut-être avait-il simplement mieux à faire. Dans tout les cas il n'était pas revenu s'occuper de lui, laissant cette tâche à l'Homme à la Cravate et à la Fille qui étaient venu lui apporter de la soupe ou des médicaments et vérifier sa température de temps à autres.

Verdict de ses deux nouveaux infirmiers: il était quasiment guéri; encore un ou deux jours de repos et il serait de nouveau sur pieds. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça… Plus de médicaments! Plus de contraintes! Plus de… Plus de Panda! Aah, enfin…

Le scientifique s'étira avec un sourire apaisé- avant que l'humidité entre ses jambes ne le rappel à l'ordre. Il soupira et roula paresseusement hors de son lit pour se diriger vers sa commode. Une bonne douche chaude, et il n'aurait plus à penser à tout ça… Tiens, et puisqu'il était quasiment guéri et qu'il n'y aurait pratiquement personne à la maison aujourd'hui, il n'aurait qu'à sortir acheter de quoi alimenter son stock d'alcool pour célébrer sa remise en état. Voilà; c'était un très bon programme ça! Parfait pour se changer les idées après cette semaine de maladie, de confusion et de galères…

Le Prof saisit quelques vêtements propres dans sa commode puis se dirigea vers la porte de son laboratoire. Il sortit dans le couloir et s'apprêta à tourner vers les escaliers lorsqu'un détail peu négligeable attira son attention: Mathieu était là. Le Youtubeur se tenait à seulement quelques pas, disparaissant à moitié dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la grotte du Panda. Curieux, le scientifique dut tendre l'oreille afin de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

«J'ai demandé au Geek et au Démon de venir jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre. Le Hippie devrait être là aussi, donc n'hésite pas à l'appeler si les deux autres sont occupés ou ne réponde pas, on ne sait jamais. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit de grave tu peux aussi m'appeler moi; je vais garder mon portable à portée de main. Ça ira?»

Une voix rauque lui répondit faiblement et il hocha la tête.

«Je devrais être rentré vers 17h30, d'ici là repose-toi bien. On appellera le médecin si jamais ça empire.»

Il y eu une nouvelle réponse de la voix rauque, puis Mathieu ferma doucement la porte. Il se retourna avec un soupir avant de se figer brutalement en croisant le regard du Prof. Ses traits; d'abord neutres et surpris se crispèrent petit à petit, fronçant ses sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'une expression de pure colère ne se peigne sur son visage.

«J'éspère que t'es fière de toi!» siffla-t-il à mi-voix comme pour ne pas réveiller l'ursidé.

Le Prof haussa un sourcil.

«-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, cette fois-ci?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix lui aussi.

-C'que t'as fais?!, s'étouffa presque Mathieu, Tu lui as filé ta saloperie, voilà c'que t'as fais! Il s'est gentiment occupé de toi pendant une semaine et voilà comment tu le remercie! A cause de toi il est cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre et il est incapable ne serait-ce que de parler. J'éspère sincèrement que ça ne va pas lui abimer la voix à long terme, sinon je te jure que ça va chier pour toi!»

Mathieu était rouge et tremblant de colère, les poings fermement serrés. Il attendit patiemment une réponse de la part du scientifique en le fixant droit dans les yeux mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de repousser violemment détenteur de la Science Infuse sur le coté et de se diriger vers les escaliers, mettant tout son self-control en œuvre pour ne pas le frapper. Il émit un grognement exaspéré avant de descendre les marches d'un pas lourd.

Le Prof, lui, resta complètement silencieux.

Avait-il bien entendu? Le Panda était-il vraiment tombé malade lui aussi? Est-ce qu'il l'avait… Contaminé? Pourtant- Pourtant si c'était le cas ses symptômes auraient dut se montrer bien plus tôt, à coup sûre! Le scientifique soupira et secoua la tête. Non, non. Le chanteur était peut-être bien malade, mais ça n'avait certainement rien à voir avec lui. C'était seulement Mathieu qui cherchait à le faire culpabiliser pour avoir autant monopolisé l'attention de son protégé, voilà tout. Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les escaliers. De la jalousie pure et puérile, voilà ce que c'était! Son créateur ne supportait pas de voir le Panda s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'homme de science descendit les marches avec précautions, sentant quelque chose de désagréable se former dans son abdomen. Il tenta de l'ignorer et pressa le pas mais la sensation ne faisait que s'empirer, tordant ses entrailles sans aucune merci. Allons bon, voilà qu'il avait la boule au ventre maintenant! Et grâce à qui? A cet ingrat de Mathieu, évidemment!

Le Prof soupira bruyamment et entra dans la salle de bain avant de soigneusement verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Et d'un verre de whisky.

* * *

Un tintement léger retentit et le panier de course du scientifique s'alourdit d'une seconde bouteille de vodka. Voilà, avec ça il pourrait aisément tenir la semaine! Le détenteur de la Science Infuse sourit et se mit à siffloter joyeusement. Malgré un début de journée difficile il avait finit par voir le bon coté des choses et avait reprit son programme initial; à savoir renflouer son stock d'alcool.

 _Mathieu lui faisait la gueule et lui en voulait pour avoir 'refilé sa saloperie' à son précieux Panda alors que ça ne pouvait-être sa faute?_ Tant pis pour lui, il n'allait pas éprouver de remords alors qu'il n'avait rien fait! Et puis de toutes façons il lui en voulait toujours pour quelque chose, alors pour ce que ça changeait...

 _Le chanteur était malade à en crever et risquait d'abimer sa jolie voix?_ Alors il n'aurait pas à le recroiser et encore moins à lui parler. Adieu paroles et gestes déplacées; adieu baisers et autres caresses malsaines!

Le scientifique se sentait nettement mieux maintenant qu'il avait enfin put sortir de la maison. D'un pas étonnamment assuré il se dirigea vers la caisse de la petite supérette et posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant. Il appréciait énormément ce petit magasin, principalement parce que l'unique caissière employée là ne posait jamais de question. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il se procurait tout ses alcools ici et elle n'avait toujours fait aucune remarque quand à sa consommation plus qu'excessive; une aubaine pour le Prof!

Les articles passèrent un à un sous le scanner de la jeune femme un peu ronde avec un bip strident et le scientifique se prit à les recompter méticuleusement.

Une bouteille de Jack Daniel's? Check.

Une bouteille de sangria? Check.

Deux bouteilles de vodka? Check.

Une boîte de thé aux feuilles de bambou?… Check…?

Oh, alors il l'avait bel et bien acheté, finalement… Dire qu'il avait essayé de l'enterrer au milieu des bouteilles pour l'oublier… Le scientifique soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait prit de poser cette boîte dans son panier. C'était venu comme un réflexe dés qu'il l'avait vu posée là, sur l'étagère; il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. C'était ridicule… Mais bizarrement, prendre cette petite boîte verte et bleue aux motifs de feuilles avait apaisé le nœud à l'estomac qu'il se traînait depuis son altercation avec Mathieu, alors après tout pourquoi pas?

«Ça fera 48€57, s'il vous plaît.»

La jeune caissière releva enfin la tête de son écran pour prendre l'argent qui lui était tendu et un sourire illumina subitement son visage.

«-Oh, mais c'est vous!, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, Je ne vous avais presque pas reconnu! Vous avez l'air d'aller nettement mieux dites-moi!

-Pardon? Comment ça?

-Eh bien vous avez l'air… Radieux, pour dire ça simplement! Depuis que vous venez dans mon magasin c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais continuez, ça vous réussit à merveille!»

Elle lui rendit sa monnaie avec un sourire polit et le salua lorsqu'il sortit par les portes automatiques. Une fois dehors le Prof s'éloigna et alla s'appuya contre un lampadaire, posant le sac en plastique à ses pieds.

«… Radieux…»

Deux syllabes, et il se sentait complètement troublé. Des souvenirs de la semaine précédentes remontèrent dans sa mémoire; le soir où il avait accidentellement croisé le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Il se souvenait d'un lui à bout de force; le teint maladif, les yeux rouges, les cheveux gras et les vêtements sales; un lui ravagé par les regrets, le mal-être et la boisson... Et Après ça il était tombé malade et s'était vu offrir les soins attentionnés du Panda. Pas une goutte d'alcool pour lui faire oublier, juste… Juste lui… Ses petites attentions, sa patience…

Et maintenant, il avait l'air 'radieux'.

D'un geste fébrile le Prof sortit la boîte de thé de son sac et la serra contre lui, le regard humide.

Radieux…

Grâce au Panda…


	6. Thé au Miel

**NdA:** Vous l'attendiez, le voilà! Alors pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, il est surtout axé fluff et douceur (avec un titre pareil, tu m'étonne…)

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait méga plaisir! X3**

Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le Prof posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et soupira, écoutant le tintement léger des bouteilles de verre que celui-ci contenait. Tout cet alcool a porté de main; et il n'avait même pas soif… Quel gâchis… Enfin; c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il était déjà 17h; Mathieu n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et s'il le trouvait encore ivre le scientifique savait qu'il allait l'entendre. D'un pas lent il se détourna donc du sac et se dirigea vers la bouilloire qu'il remplit d'eau et alluma.

«Bah dis donc Quat'Z'Yeux? On s'est fait plaisir à ce que je vois!»

Un froissement de plastique se fit entendre alors que le Patron fouinait dans les affaires du scientifique et sortit une bouteille du sac au hasard.

«Pose ça.» grommela le Prof en cherchant une tasse propre.

Le criminel lâcha un rire rauque, prit néanmoins le temps de lire l'étiquette puis finit par reposer la bouteille avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une petite boîte verte et bleue. Il l'extirpa du sac en plastique et l'observa un instant, sous le regard soudainement gêné du scientifique.

«-'Thé aux feuilles de bambous'… Tiens, tiens~

-…

-Alors comme ça, on fait des petits cadeaux à la peluche maintenant?»

Le Prof se retourna sans répondre et le fusilla du regard avant de lui arracher la boîte des mains et de la jeter sur le plan de travail. Il saisit la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler et commença à remplir la petite tasse avec précautions.

«… Tu veux le baiser, pas vrai?»

Le scientifique manqua de lâcher le récipient qu'il tenait dans un sursaut. Il rattrapa la bouilloire de justesse et siffla de douleur lorsque le dos de son index droit pressa contre le métal brulant.

«Aïe, aïe! Enfoiré! Ça va pas non?!»

Le Patron afficha un sourire à la fois cruel et amusé et appuya son dos contre le mur.

«-Tu ne réfute pas.

-Quoi- Bien sûre que si! E-Enfin non! Je veux dire-! Je ne veux pas-!

-Te fatigues pas binoclard, ça fait plusieurs fois que je passe devant ta chambre le soir et que je t'entends gémir comme une petite pucelle.

-Tu mens…» maugréa nerveusement le scientifique en jetant un sachet de thé dans l'eau bouillante.

Le sourire du criminel s'élargit immédiatement. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en extirper son portable, chercha un bref instant, lança une vidéo et tendit l'appareil au scientifique. Le Prof blêmit lorsqu'il s'y vit allongé dans son lit, vraisemblablement endormit.

«-Tu- Tu es entré dans ma chambre?!, s'horrifia le détenteur de la Science Infuse, Espèce de-

-Attends; attends; ça devient intéressant là.» l'interrompit l'homme en noir.

Sur la vidéo le Prof s'était mit à gémit faiblement, mouvant lascivement son bassin alors qu'une bosse parfaitement visible se formait au niveau de son entrejambe. Dans la réalité, le scientifique avait viré au rouge cramoisi et s'était jeté sur le criminel pour essayer de lui reprendre le téléphone.

«-E-Efface ça! Tout de suite!

-Tu plaisantes j'éspère? Je compte bien la garder celle-là-

-Mmh… M-Maître…»

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse se figea subitement et retourna son attention à la vidéo. Son double endormit avait fermement croisé les jambes et gémissait un peu plus fort, emmêlant ses doigts dans le drap.

«A-Aah… Uh… O-Oui…»

Non…

«Nh…M-Maîîître…»

 _Non…_

«Mmh… Nh't'aimes… A-Aah!»

OH BORDEL DE DIEU _NON_.

Le Prof entendit le Patron rire dans la vidéo et son cœur rata un battement. Avec une vitesse et une dextérité qu'il ne se connaissait pas il se saisit du téléphone portable et l'arracha des mains du criminel, avant d'appuyer fébrilement sur la petite icône en forme de poubelle dans le coin de l'écran et d'effacer la pièce compromettante.

«-T'es pas drôle binoclard, siffla l'homme en noir en récupérant son appareil, Moi qui allait te donner quelques conseils pour te taper la boule de poil…

-Qu- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils; fiche moi la paix!

-'Pas besoin'? Hoho~ Alors t'as déjà trouvé comment faire-?

- _Fiche moi la paix!_ »

Le Prof saisit la tasse de thé fumante et s'éclipsa en fulminant de la cuisine sous les rires du Patron.

«Enfoiré…»

Il s'empressa de grimper les quelques marches le séparant de l'étage avant de se diriger la grotte du Panda et s'arrêta enfin devant la porte.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire, bon sang…

Avec un soupir fatigué il ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre du chanteur. Celle-ci était tout le contraire de la sienne: bien rangée, organisée, et sans aucune bouteille d'alcool en vue… Elle était peut-être juste un peu sombre, néanmoins, puisque les volets étaient restés fermés et que la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait maintenant du couloir. Le chanteur dormait roulé en boule dans son lit, ensevelit sous une pile de couvertures. L'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha lentement et déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet, avant de s'approcher du Panda avec curiosité.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal en point…

Sa peau était d'une extrême pâleur; presque aussi blanche que ses draps. Il avait le nez rougis et congestionné ainsi que de lourdes cernes violettes sous les yeux et son corps était parcouru de temps à autre par un frisson ou un tremblement malgré les couvertures et son épais kigurumi. Le Prof s'approcha encore et pressa doucement ses doigts contre son front; constatant alors qu'il était brulant de fièvre.

Il avait l'air si faible…

C'était difficile à avouer, mais le scientifique se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui arrivait au chanteur. C'était ridicule pourtant; il ne pouvait pas l'avoir contaminé… Si?… Non… Non, non, non; c'était impossible-

«Nnh…»

Le Panda eut un énième frémissement et ouvrit faiblement un œil, croisant le regard du scientifique.

«Prof…?» souffla l'ursidé d'une voix rauque.

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse voulu retirer ses doigts du front du chanteur mais celui-ci lui saisit le poignet, l'attirant faiblement à lui avant d'y presser sa joue.

«Huhu… T'as les mains toute douces…»

Le Prof haussa les sourcils en fixant le sourire épuisé du Panda qui serrait sa main. Evidemment, avec une fièvre pareille il ne risquait pas d'être dans son état normal… Il devait être en train de divaguer à cause de la fatigue.

«Tu t'es fais mal?»

Le chanteur avait lentement retourné sa main et inspectait ses doigts, notamment celui qu'il s'était brûlé tout à l'heure.

«Tiens, bisou magique…»

Avant même que le Prof ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement l'ursidé tira sa manche et pressa un baiser contre ses doigts. Le scientifique frémit avant de retirer vivement sa main en rougissant.

«-Tu délires complètement…

-Je t'aime…»

Le Prof soupira lourdement et se retourna pour prendre la tasse de thé.

«-Arrête de parler où tu vas abimer ta voix.

-Je t'aime tellement… Tellement fort…

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Maintenant tais-toi et bois ça, ça te fera du bien.»

L'ursidé fixa le liquide fumant du regard un bref instant avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il tendit les mains vers lui et lui prit la tasse avec un enthousiasme presque gênant pour le scientifique.

 _C'est juste une tasse de thé, arrête de me regarder comme ça…_

«Ça sent le miel…» s'émerveilla le chanteur.

 _Tais-toi et bois bon sang…_

«-J'en ai mis dedans, pour ta gorge.

-Oh… Merci!»

Le Panda porta la tasse à ses lèvres et commença enfin à boire, au grand soulagement de l'homme en blouse blanche qui ne supportait plus de l'entendre parler avec cette voix. Il l'observa siroter paisiblement son thé pendant encore un moment; observa ses lèvres fines trempant à peine dans le breuvage alors qu'il buvait avec gourmandise…

 _«… Tu veux le baiser, pas vrai?»_

Un soupir agacé échappa au Prof alors qu'il se remémorait les mots du Patron. Ah… C'était dit crûment, mais ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. C'était ridicule. Il y a une semaine il aurait souhaité la mort de cet enfoiré, et maintenant il avait un faible pour lui… Il voulait le voir aller mieux. Il voulait qu'il se remette sur pieds; qu'il chante à nouveau et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il voulait pouvoir le détester à nouveau sans avoir à se sentir coupable…

«Prof, ça va pas?»

Le scientifique releva la tête, tiré de ses pensées par la voix abimée du Panda. L'ursidé s'était arrêté de boire, fixant désormais le Prof de son regard fatigué. Il tendit une main et toucha doucement son bras.

«-Je t'aime…

-Arrête avec ça.»

Il voulut retirer sa main mais le chanteur la tint plus fermement et commença à l'embrasser.

«Reste avec moi, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, Je t'aime… Tellement…»

Le Prof s'était figé d'un seul coup. Ses yeux avaient eu le malheur de se poser une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres; ses lèvres chaudes et douces qui cajolaient paresseusement chacun de ses doigts…

Ah… Merde…

Le regard du Panda s'était levé vers lui pour s'ancrer dans le sien; observant, inspectant; scrutant avec insistance le bleu de ses iris. Le scientifique frissonna et ferma les yeux.

«… A-Arrête…»

L'autre main du chanteur était remontée le long de son bras et avait saisit sa manche, l'attirant lentement à lui. Ses doigts remontèrent vers son visage, caressant amoureusement son menton, sa joue et l'arrête de son nez; glissant dans ses cheveux pour abaisser sa tête avec douceur. Les lèvres de l'ursidé quittèrent sa main pour venir rejoindre les siennes, se mouvant avec une lenteur paresseuse. Le scientifique frissonna en sentant son homologue tracer la courbe de son oreille du bout de l'index. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue du chanteur venir caresser timidement la sienne; la toucher; la découvrir et l'apprivoiser dans un ballet lent et-

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?!»

Le Prof sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Il vit le Panda, confus, regardant au dessus de son épaule en tenant toujours de tasse de thé à deux mains.

Une vision… Encore un baiser qu'il avait rêvé, bon sang…

Une main saisit violemment son épaule et il sentit Mathieu; furieux; l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le Panda tendre faiblement une main pour essayer de le retenir avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui et que son créateur ne plaque contre le mur.

«Qu'est ce que t'étais encore venu lui faire?!»

Le Prof cligna brièvement des yeux, surpris par la soudaine proximité du présentateur.

«- _Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre_?!

-Rien.

-Te fous pas de moi Prof; je t'avais interdit d'entrer-!

-Je lui ai apporté du thé. C'est tout.

-Tu-!»

Un bruit rauque coupa Mathieu dans sa phrase. Seul dans sa chambre le Panda s'était mis à tousser et cracher violemment, avant qu'un hoquet douloureux ne lui échappe.

«Mathieu, sanglota-t-il faiblement, A-Arrête- Laisse le tranquille-!»

Une seconde quinte te toux résonna derrière la porte, plus violente encore. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse haussa un sourcil, surpris.

«… Est-ce qu'il prend de l'antitussif?

-Quoi?

-Du sirop pour la toux. Il en prend?

-… Je suis pas sûre…

-Il faut que tu lui en donne, sinon sa gorge va s'irriter encore plus et il pourrait abimer ses cordes vocales.

-Pourquoi tu-

-Donnes lui aussi du Paracétamol pour faire tomber sa fièvre; il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Et ouvre un peu ses volets. Même si une lumière vive peut lui donner des migraines, son organisme a besoin de lumière naturelle.»

Le Youtubeur fixa sa personnalité intellectuelle avec des yeux ronds, surpris. D'où lui venait ce soudain élan de bienveillance…? Est-ce que le Prof était en train d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui en jouant les gentils médecins?

«Oh, et fais attention à ne pas le brusquer. Il divague un peu à cause de la fatigue et de la fièvre.»

Le scientifique marqua une nouvelle pause avant de demander:

«…Alors? Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de lui?»

Mathieu le hésita encore quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers la porte en lui lançant un regard on ne peut plus méfiant.

« _Fais gaffe_. Je t'ai à l'œil…»

Pour toute réponse le Prof haussa simplement les épaules, agaçant encore un peu plus son créateur. Ce dernier émit un grognement exaspéré avant d'entrer dans la chambre tandis que le scientifique descendait récupérer ses bouteilles d'alcool à la cuisine.

* * *

«Mon pauvre vieux, soupira Mathieu en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du Panda, t'as vraiment pas l'air en forme…»

Suivant un peu à contrecœur les recommandations du Prof, le présentateur d'SLG avait légèrement entrouvert les volets de la pièce pour laisser entrer une douce lumière de fin d'après-midi. Cela lui avait permit de constater l'état déplorable de son protégé; principalement son teint fantomatique et son regard à bout de force… Et il avait aussi remarqué la petite tasse de thé au bambou trônant presque insolemment sur la table de chevet, confirmant les dires du Prof…

«… Il est partit?» demanda faiblement l'ursidé en se recroquevillant un peu plus sous les draps.

Mathieu lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et hocha la tête.

«-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Il ne viendra plus t'embêter-

-Nh- Non… Je voulais qu'il reste…»

Le Panda ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard ahurit de son créateur. Il tendit la main et saisit son poignet (ça fait beaucoup d'attrapage de poignets dis donc), le suppliant du regard.

«J-Je veux pas… Que tu le mettes dehors… Il mérite pas ça…»

Mathieu sembla hésitant, puis gêné. Il soupira, prenant la main de l'ursidé dans la sienne en laissant la réalisation de ce que cela impliquait s'ancrer en lui.

«-Alors après tout ce qu'il t'a dit, tu pense encore qu'il peut changer?, demanda le présentateur d'SLG.

-Il a déjà changé…» lui répondit le chanteur en souriant.

Le Youtubeur suivit le regard de son protégé, posé sur la tasse vide sur sa table de chevet.

«… Tu lui fais vraiment confiance?»

Le Panda hocha lentement la tête, souriant toujours.

«-S'il te plaît… Laisse le rester…

-…Une semaine.

-H-Hein…?

-Si… Si tu lui fais confiance et que tu penses vraiment qu'il a et qu'il va changer, alors je lui laisse une semaine pour me prouver que c'est le cas. Si d'ici là il ne s'est pas saoulé une seule fois et qu'il ne t'as pas manqué de respect ou quoi que ce soit… Alors j'accepterais qu'il reste.»

Le visage épuisé du Panda s'illumina d'un large sourire et il serra un peu plus fort la main du Youtubeur.

«-Merci…

-C'est lui qui devrais te remercier. Si tu n'étais pas là je l'aurais déjà foutu dehors depuis belle lurette.»

Mathieu secoua la tête et se leva, lâchant enfin la main du chanteur.

«Bon, je vais te chercher du sirop pour la toux et des Dolipranes. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais le Prof n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là: t'en as vraiment besoin…»

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant le Panda et son sourire derrière lui. L'ursidé s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture et pressa son visage dans l'oreiller, heureux malgré la fatigue.

Une semaine…


	7. Science Infuse

**NdA:** Bouh! Bon, je sais que je radote et que je dis ça à à peu près tous les chapitres… **Mais je m'excuse profondément pour mon retard!** Ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter l'ont peut-être vu, j'ai souffert d'une énorme panne d'inspiration pour cette fic et Larmes Salées (d'où la naissance d'une troisième fanfan d'ailleurs). Mais ça va mieux maintenant, alors **voici le septième et avant-dernier chapitre** de Noir, Blanc, Whisky! Et oui! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre (qui contiendra un lemon, wouhou!) et un épilogue avant la fin de cette fanfic'!

 **NdA 2: Attention, début de chapitre NSFW grâce au Patron et son 'dirty talk'…**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Imagine gamin… Son corps nu à califourchon au dessus du tiens, frémissant et tremblant de désir… Il gémit en te suppliant de le baiser; de le prendre _fort_ et de le faire crier et hurler comme une salope… Sa peau est brûlante, son souffle court et ses yeux embrumés… Il te veut contre lui- _en lui_ …»

Le scientifique fit un pas sur le coté pour s'éloigner du Patron, laissant un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il terminait de préparer la tasse de thé destinée à Maître Panda. Cela faisait plusieurs jours –depuis l'incident de la vidéo, plus exactement- que le criminel s'amusait à lui murmurer ce genre d'obscénités dés qu'il en avait l'occasion et le détenteur de la Science Infuse commençait à en avoir vraiment assez. Il avait d'abord essayé d'éviter l'homme en noir, mais celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le suivre où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse…

«Fiches-moi la paix…»

Le Patron se rapprocha à nouveau, ignorant les supplications du scientifique.

«Il porte deux doigts à ses lèvres et les lèche lentement en te fixant du regard, avant de les prendre en bouche et de les sucer en gémissant ton nom…»

Le Prof déglutit et rougit légèrement. Le criminel avait décidément l'art de raconter les choses…

«Il finit par les retirer au bout d'interminables minutes, un mince filet de salive les reliant toujours à ses lèvres rougit par le désir…»

Le scientifique secoua la tête et fit mine de ne pas l'écouter. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine: le Geek, la Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate étaient eux aussi en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et les mots du Patron n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de les enchanter…

«-Arrête…

-Pour une fois qu'il fait l'effort de rester parmi nous, tu pourrais tout de même le laisser tranquille-, commença le politicien avant de se taire en croisant le regard noir du Patron.

-Le politicien à deux balles on t'a rien demandé.» siffla le criminel avant de retourner son attention vers le Prof.

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

«-Alors, j'en étais où… Ah oui! Ses doigts… Luisants de salive… Il les retire de sa bouche et les descend lentement le long de son dos avant de les diriger vers son intimité…

- _Arrête_ …

-Imagine le bien gamin… Imagine le se pénétrer lentement; ses doigts mouillés qui étire sa chair alors qu'il gémit langoureusement; son sexe dur et gonflé qui réclame tes doigts et ta bouche-

-Patron, _dégage_.»

L'homme en noir écarquilla soudain les yeux derrière ses verres fumés, avant de se tourner vers son créateur. Mathieu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une tasse de café vide à la main et un regard froid peint sur le visage.

«-Quoi-?

-Ferme-la, fous-lui la paix et _dégages_.»

Le criminel retira son bras des épaules du scientifique, un sourire malicieux éclairant soudainement son visage.

«Bah alors gamin? Tu défends Quat'Z'Yeux maintenant? Je croyais que tu voulais le foutre à la porte-

- _Patron_.

-Ça va ça va, j'y vais~»

Le criminel s'éloigna de son homologue en blouse blanche et sortit de la cuisine; non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers le Prof pour lui offrir un clin d'œil appuyé. Mathieu attendit patiemment que sa personnalité la plus sombre se soit éloignée avant d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, sous le regard à la fois surpris et gêné du scientifique.

«… Je hum… Merci...»

Le schizophrène ne lui offrit qu'un regard en coin avant de marcher jusqu'au plan de travail et de se resservir une tasse de café. Le Prof, qui ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de toute façon, soupira et souleva son plateau avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

«Prof.»

Il se retourna, un peu surpris.

«La prochaine fois, démerdes-toi tout seul pour le faire partir.»

Le scientifique hocha simplement la tête et continua son chemin, en s'assurant que le criminel n'était pas dans les parages.

C'était... Étrange.

Mathieu n'aurait sûrement jamais prit sa défense il y a deux semaines… Remarque; il y a deux semaines le Patron ne passait pas son temps à le harceler; et lui ne s'occupait de Maître Panda comme il le faisait maintenant. Ses relations avec les autres avaient bien évoluées décidément…

Mais à cause de ça, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu quand à ses sentiments pour le chanteur. C'était comme si tout se mélangeait dans son esprit dés qu'il le voyait; et ses différentes 'visions nocturnes' ainsi que les mots du Patron ne faisaient rien pour l'aider…

Le Prof fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque ses pas le menèrent devant la chambre de l'ursidé. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, découvrant le Panda roulé en boule dans son lit. Celui-ci releva la tête, ses paupières papillonnant paresseusement.

«-Prof… ?

-C'est l'heure de tes médicaments.

-Oh, merci…»

Maître Panda s'étira avec un bâillement avant de se relever complètement et de s'asseoir. Cela faisait quelques jours que son homologue lui apportait ses médicaments accompagnés de l'éternelle tasse de thé à heures fixes, alors il commençait à s'habituer. Le scientifique s'installa sur le bord de son lit, plateau sur les genoux, et lui tendit son thé au bambou ainsi que quelques pilules que le chanteur s'empressa d'avaler. L'ursidé but avec gourmandise, sous le regard de son médecin de fortune.

«-… Comment va ta gorge?

-Mieux, merci… Écoute!»

Maître Panda chantonna quelques notes joyeuses, laissant entendre sa voix qui s'était effectivement radoucies grâce à son traitement. Le Prof ne lui répondit pas mais l'ursidé parvint tout de même à décerner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres- sourire qui fut vite balayé par une mine assombrie; presque triste qui surpris le chanteur. Inquiet, celui-ci posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet et se redressa.

«… Prof? Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

L'homme en blouse blanche sembla se tendre à cette question. Ses mains posées sur les bords du plateau s'étaient crispées pour agripper plus fermement les poignées; il serrait les dents et avait les membres tendus. Il baissa la tête et soupira, abattu.

«Je suis perdu.»

Le Panda écarquilla les yeux et hésita un bref instant avant de se rapprocher et de poser timidement une main sur l'épaule de son homologue.

«-Comment ça 'perdu'…?

-Je ne sais plus ce que ma Science Infuse essaie de me dire. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser _de toi_ , c'est dire…»

Le chanteur sentit son cœur rater un battement.

«Ce que tu penses de moi?»

Il déglutit et se rapprocha encore, glissant lentement sa main le long de son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Sa respiration vacilla lorsque, à sa grande surprise, le scientifique resserra légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa main au lieu de le repousser.

«-Prof…

-En toute logique, je suis censé te haïr- et Mathieu avec. Je veux dire… J'ai le droit, non? Tout ce qui m'est arrivé c'est à cause de vous deux… Si tu n'avais pas débarqué avec ta bouille de peluche et ta voix de cristal ou que Mathieu n'avait pas décidé de me remplacer par toi, je ferais encore partie de l'émission. J'étais heureux avant que vous ne me mettiez au placard… Animer la Science Infuse c'était toute ma vie, tout ce pourquoi j'existais… _Et vous me l'avez prit_.»

Un couinement de surprise et de douleur échappa à l'ursidé lorsque le Prof resserra violemment sa main, crachant presque la dernière phrase.

«… Mais d'un autre coté... Ça fait plusieurs jours que je me demande si… Si ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça…»

Le scientifique relâcha sa main tout en la caressant doucement du pouce, laissant entendre un faible tremblement dans sa voix.

«J'y ai longuement réfléchit... La science ça n'intéresse plus personne, pas vrai? Je n'ai jamais lu les commentaires sur les vidéos mais je suppose que les spectateurs devaient commencer à se lasser après une saison entière… Si j'étais resté, l'émission aurait sûrement perdu de l'audimat et la chaîne des abonnés… Ce qu'il fallait c'était quelqu'un qui avait un talent intemporel pour attirer les spectateurs et nous empêcher de sombrer... Quelqu'un comme toi-

-N-Non attends, ce n'est pas-

- _Ah oui?!_ Ose me dire que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez mit au placard!»

Maître Panda eut un léger mouvement de recul et se tut en sentant la main dans la sienne trembler légèrement. Non… Le Prof avait raison, pour une fois…

Un silence maladroit suivit alors que le chanteur n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de mettre encore le scientifique en colère. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant que le Prof ne soupir, brisant le silence pour reprendre la parole:

«… Tu sais… Avant toi, c'était moi le protégé de Mathieu.»

L'ursidé écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

«-C'est… Vraiment?

-Mh… Avant toi, j'étais celui qu'il défendait bec et ongles face aux blagues salaces du Patron. Il avait toujours peur que je ne me sente pas à ma place dans l'émission alors il faisait tout pour m'encourager. Il m'a même aidé pour répondre aux toutes premières questions de la Science Infuse, c'est te dire… Et puis _tu_ es arrivé. Les fans sont devenus dingues de toi, tu as eu ta propre rubrique et en prime tu t'es attiré les faveurs de notre créateur…»

Le scientifique marqua une pause et soupira. Ses yeux humides derrière ses épaisses lunettes brillaient doucement dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre.

«… Je crois que ma Science Infuse à raison.»

Il se tourna vers l'ursidé, deux larmes s'échappant de ses yeux bleus pour rouler sur ses joues.

«-Je suis jaloux de toi et de ton foutu succès.

-Prof…»

L'homme en blouse blanche s'était subitement mit à trembler, se mordant la lèvre alors que sa main se cramponnait désespérément à celle du chanteur, son regard fuyant le sien.

«-Et le pire, c'est que ça ne t'a rien fait… Je t'ai traité comme un traître; insulté; rejeté; je t'ai même _frappé_ … _Et toi_ … Toi… Tu t'es occupé de moi… Tu as pris soin de moi alors que j'étais au plus bas… Alors que je faisais tout pour te rendre la tâche impossible… Depuis que tu t'occupes de moi on m'a même dit que j'avais l'air 'radieux'; alors qu'il y a deux semaines je n'étais rien de plus qu'un alcoolique sans avenir qui se laissait sombrer dans la solitude...»

Le Prof renifla, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues.

«Je… Je suis perdu; je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de toi… J'en ai assez…»

Maître Panda hésita brièvement, avant qu'un sourire attendrit ne se dessine sur son visage. Il se pencha encore un peu vers son homologue et lui prit le plateau, avant de la poser à coté d'eux sur le lit. Il saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le sien

«Alors laisse-moi t'aider… J'ai deux questions pour ta Science Infuse.»

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer ses mains ou pour s'éloigner de son collègue noir et blanc. Encouragé par l'absence d'hostilité dans son regard, l'ursidé continua:

«Est-ce que tu me déteste toujours?»

Le Prof se tendit immédiatement et crispa les mains. Il baissa la tête, écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes alors que le sourire de l'ursidé attendait patiemment sa réponse.

«-Alors?

-Je… E-Eh bien je- Je hum-

-Prof, regarde-moi.»

Le chanteur glissa ses doigts sous le menton du scientifique et releva doucement son visage.

«- _Tu me déteste toujours_?

-… Non.»

Le Prof déglutit, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Il se sentait… _Hypnotisé_ ; pas les deux abysses bleues qui s'offrait à lui et ne parvenait plus à en détacher le regard. C'est à peine s'il se rendit compte des doigts qui vinrent doucement caresser sa joue tant il s'y était perdu.

«… Est-ce que tu m'aimes?»

Surprise.

Silence.

La respiration du Prof se coupa net. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà écarquillés avant, ses yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts; ses pupilles minuscules, ses lèvres entrouverte dans la stupeur et ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Il inspira difficilement pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, mais sentit son cœur repartir au galop lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau les deux iris bleutées en face de lui. Sa langue claqua nerveusement dans sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de formuler une réponse un brin cohérente.

«-Eh… Eh bien… N-Non, je-

-Non?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas me répondre?»

Le scientifique se tût, cherchant désespérément à fuir ce regard si hypnotisant et pourtant si attirant à la fois. L'ursidé émit un léger rire amusé et pressa son front contre le sien.

«… Parce que moi je t'aime, depuis longtemps déjà. Je crois que je te l'ai déjà fait comprendre d'ailleurs… Mais c'est toujours bon de le rappeler, pas vrai?»

Le Prof hocha timidement la tête, son regard divaguant vers leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

«-… Tu peux les lâcher, si tu veux-

-Non.»

Cette fois ce fut au tour du chanteur d'écarquiller les yeux- encore plus lorsque le détenteur de la Science Infuse releva la tête et le fixa avec un regard emplit de détermination. Inspirant profondément, le scientifique leva sa main libre vers le visage de Maître Panda et l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de les retirer dans un léger sursaut. Il se mordit la lèvre et sembla hésiter un court instant, avant de poser à nouveau sa main sur la joue de l'ursidé.

«… Tu permets?»

Le chanteur cligna des yeux sous la surprise de cette main qui cajolait chaleureusement sa joue- avant qu'un large sourire n'illumine son visage.

«Oui…»

Il y eu un souffle; un bruissement léger; un mouvement en avant; et les lèvres du scientifique vinrent enfin à la découverte de leurs jumelles.

La réaction du Panda fut immédiate: il lâcha la main du Prof et enroula ses deux bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer au plus près de lui; une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre agrippant fermement le tissu de sa blouse. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse quand à lui s'accrochait fébrilement aux pans du kigurumi qu'il refusait désormais de lâcher. Il voulut se retirer après quelques secondes, mais se ravisa lorsque les lèvres du chanteur s'ouvrirent contre les siennes dans une invitation qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Très vite le baiser se fit plus fiévreux; plus passionné; grimpant lentement les échelons du désir jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène ne vienne-t-a manqué. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à contrecœur, restant tout de même front contre front alors qu'ils tentaient de calmer leurs respirations erratiques. La main du Prof retrouva sa place au creux de celle de l'homme en kigurumi et un sourire timide mais satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

«-…Si avec ça tu n'attrapes pas ma crève, murmura l'ursidé en souriant, Tu as bien de la chance…

-C'est moi qui t'es contaminé le premier, plaisanta le scientifique, Ce sera bien mérité…

-Toi qui-?... Attends, c'est Mathieu qui t'as dit ça pas vrai?»

L'homme en blouse hocha la tête, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'ursidé.

«-Évidemment… Ne t'inquiète pas, si je suis malade ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Mais oui… Tu te souviens de… Hum… De 'l'incident' de la salle de bain? Quand tu m'as demandé de te laisser et que je suis sortit avec les bras trempés?

-Je vois mal comment je pourrais l'oublier…

-Je me sentais mal de m'y être prit aussi… _Crûment_ avec toi, alors je suis sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette… Avec toujours les bras et une partie du kigurumi trempés, évidemment. Comme un abrutit j'ai dut rester au moins deux heures dehors par -5°c dans cet état avant que Mathieu ne me gueule dessus pour me faire rentrer. Il était persuadé que j'étais en train de déprimer à cause de toi alors que vraiment, c'est moi qui me suis installé dehors comme un con…»

Maître Panda sourit doucement.

«Alors tu vois, rien à voir avec toi…»

Le Prof laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui agrandit encore le sourire de l'ursidé. Il se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le tissu doux et pelucheux du kigurumi.

«… Merci… Tu m'ôtes un poids…»

Le chanteur passa ses bras autour des épaules de son homologue et l'attira à lui pour le tenir au chaud.

«-… Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas but de whisky?

-Je dirais une semaine… Pourquoi?»

Maître Panda sourit et lui embrassa le front.

«Oh, pour rien…»


	8. Nouveau Départ

**NdA:** IL EST LA. IL. EST LA. APRES DEUX MOIS A GALERER, MANQUER D'INSPIRATION, DE MOIVATION ET DE TEMPS, _IL EST LA_! _**L'ULTIME CHAPIIITRE!**_ … Ahem. Bon, pour être honnête avec vous je crois que je n'ai jamais autant galérée à écrire un chapitre de fanfic ^^; Au départ je croyais savoir exactement où j'allais… Eeeet puis finalement pas du tout. Mais, au final, le voilà! **Un ENORME merci à Candy1841 qui m'a grandement aidée pour trouver des idées pour la fin!** (Je te revaudrais ça X) Je t'écrirais un Jeanneck tiens!).

Je n'ai finalement pas réussit à intégrer de lemon dans ce chapitre parce que… 3354 mots sans la NdA quoi! Mais ne vous en faites pas, **ceci est la fin officielle de l'histoire mais je posterais** (rapidement cette fois, promis XD) **également un lemon qui pourra éventuellement être compté comme une suite à la fin de ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un épilogue tout fluffy pour me faire pardonner de mon extrême lenteur!**

Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout!

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!**

 **Et je remercie aussi très chaleureusement tout ceux et celles qui me suivent et m'encourage depuis le début de l'aventure; vous êtes des lecteurs en or et je n'aurais jamais put avancer comme je l'ai fais sans vous! Du fond du cœur, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le Prof mâchouillait la croûte de sa pizza en silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui fleurissaient autour de la table. A ses cotés Maître Panda lui offrait un sourire chaleureux chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Ah… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ainsi, avec toute sa famille? Lui-même ne le savait plus vraiment…

C'était peut-être pour ça que l'ursidé avait eu tant de facilité à le convaincre de descendre avec lui. Cela faisait en effet quelques jours qu'il n'était plus alité, et il en avait profité pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de son homologue en blouse blanche. Il était venu lui tenir compagnie dans son laboratoire –où il était désormais le bienvenu-, l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, discuter avec lui de la saison 6 qui arrivait à grands pas… Bien sûre, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés quelques jours auparavant était encore et toujours ancré dans leurs esprits. Ils en avaient partagés de nouveaux depuis; plus timides, plus chastes… Le Prof était encore un peu pudique à ce sujet. Même si ses sentiments étaient pourtant très clairs il n'avait toujours pas osé prononcer le symbolique 'Je t'aime' en la présence de Maître Panda- non pas que cela incommodait particulièrement le chanteur. Il était déjà bien assez rassuré d'avoir put faire changer d'avis Mathieu quand à sa décision de mettre le scientifique à la porte…

«Bon, les mecs- et la Fille, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.»

Justement, quand on parle du loup…

Le créateur de Salut les Geeks venait de refermer la boîte de sa pizza-montagnarde-sans-oignons-supplément-pomme-de-terre-et-crème-fraîche, signe qu'il avait une grande annonce à faire. Ses personnalités se turent immédiatement avant de tourner leur attention vers lui.

«J'ai pris ma décision quand aux grandes lignes de la saison 6.»

Une vague d'exclamations diverse suivit avant que Mathieu ne reprenne la parole:

«Pour commencer, j'ai décidé d'inclure un nouveau personnage à l'émission.»

Les réactions furent immédiates: l'Homme à la Cravate se plaignit qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de place à la maison; le Redneck gronda que le nouveau n'avait pas intérêt à être 'une saleté de sans-papiers'; la Fille espérait qu'il s'agisse d'une deuxième représentante du genre féminin; le Geek jubilait à l'idée d'un potentiel nouvel ami; le Fanatique demandait s'il s'agissait d'un bon chrétien…

Alors que chacun débattait de la nouvelle situation, Mathieu se tourna et saisit son ordinateur portable qu'il avait posé sur le buffet. Il l'ouvrit, pianota brièvement sur le clavier et lança un programme avant de poser le PC sur la table face aux autres.

«Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dis que la saison allait se dérouler comme si on était coincés dans un ordinateur?»

A l'écran, sur un fond noir et bleu nuit, flottait un masque blanc aux traits vaguement féminins et aux yeux roses luminescents. Quelques jauges apparaissaient ça et là tandis qu'un cercle coloré tournait autour du visage pixélisé.

«Je vous présente Jeanne, l'IA qui va nous accompagner dans les tréfonds d'Internet!» lança fièrement le Youtuber.

Encore une fois, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre:

 _Oh, elle est trop mignonne!_

 _Les machines nous volent not' travail!_

 _Mathieu; elle fait peur…_

 _Dommage que tu lui ais pas fais un corps gamin~_

 _Satan; vile créature des Enfers!_

Sans prévenir le Fanatique sortit son fidèle crucifix de sa poche et le brandit face à l'écran. Le Démon émit un feulement rauque à la vue de l'objet sacré et se glissa derrière la chaise du Geek afin de s'en protéger, poussant le garçon à le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mathieu soupira et abaissa la petite croix dorée.

«-Range-ça; c'est moi derrière le masque. J'ai utilisé un morphsuit et le fond vert pour qu'on ne me voie pas…

-Oh…»

Le Fanatique rangea son crucifix, permettant au Démon de sortir de son abri avant que Mathieu ne reprenne:

«Je pensais en faire le personnage semi-principal de la saison. Pour faire simple, c'est l'IA qui va nous guider à travers les Internet et évoluer au cours des épisodes avec nous… Et justement; Prof, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi.»

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux.

«-Que… De moi?

-Oui… En fait, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour le développement de Jeanne. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en Intelligence Artificielle et je ne sais pas vraiment comment arranger ses dialogues, ou comment la faire évoluer à notre contact. Alors je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider avec ta Science Infuse… Si tu veux bien?»

Le Prof le regarda, bouche-bée. Abasourdit.

Mathieu – _son créateur_ \- avait à nouveau besoin de lui? Après tout ce temps? Il allait reprendre du service…?

Le cœur du scientifique s'emballa dans sa poitrine, oscillant entre joie d'être à nouveau utile et colère d'avoir dut attendre aussi longtemps. Il se décida finalement pour la première option lorsque la main de Maître Panda saisit la sienne sous la table et la cajola doucement, alors que le pouce du chanteur caressait sa peau.

«Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.»

Mathieu afficha un large sourire et le remercia chaleureusement avant de reprendre ses explications, écouté seulement à moitié par le Prof. Ce-dernier était absolument aux anges. Il serrait la main de Maître Panda dans la sienne et échangeait de brefs regards avec lui, jubilant intérieurement, tandis que les mots lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

 _Changement de décor_ … _Nouvelle caméra_ … _Episode 100_ …

Il ne fut sortit de sa transe que lorsque le Redneck hurla un ' _Putain; OUAIS!_ ' tonitruant et victorieux, après avoir été informé qu'il allait désormais avoir un rôle un peu plus important. Mathieu regarda le beauf se lever pour aller se chercher une bière et soupira. Il sembla soudain plus… Sombre; gêné… Le schizophrène referma son ordinateur et reprit:

«-Pour finir, j'aimerais faire participer les fans encore un peu plus. Je pensais leur proposer de dessiner un personnage et de me l'envoyer; et j'en sélectionnerais quelques uns pour les épisodes. Evidemment je vais surement me déguiser plutôt que de créer trop de nouveaux personnages…

-Mais l'émission ne risque pas d'être un peu longue avec deux vidéos à traiter, l'Instant Panda et encore un nouveau concept?, s'enquit le chanteur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Si, si, justement…»

Mathieu soupira avant de continuer:

«Justement, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait temps d'arrêter l'Instant Panda.»

Les discussions et le brouahaha omniprésents jusque-là cessèrent immédiatement, plongeant la pièce dans un silence désagréable. Une partie des regards se tournèrent vers le chanteur pour observer sa réponse. L'autre confuse, abasourdie questionnait Mathieu en quête d'une explication à ce renvoie inattendu.

Et puis il y avait le Prof.

Le scientifique ne regardait rien en particulier. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le vide sans le voir; tandis que sa main tremblait faiblement en serrant toujours celle de l'ursidé. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite; trop fort. Inconfortable. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il sentit ses yeux lui piquer en se mouillant de larmes.

 _C'est…_

 _Non…_

 _Non; bon sang! Non!_

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse avait le souffle court. Il se sentait complètement vide et sur le point d'exploser à la fois. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, engloutissant tous les autres sons. Il serra plus fort la main de Maître Panda.

 _Pardon_

 _PARDON_

 _PARDON_

 _PARDON!_

 _PARDON!_

«Est-ce que je pourrais encore faire des apparitions?»

Le tourbillon qui ravageait le Prof vola subitement en éclats, percé par cette voix familière. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le chanteur.

Maître Panda ne pleurait pas. Il ne tremblait pas, ne serrait pas les dents, ne hurlait pas… Son visage était doux. Serein. Pas une larme pour entacher ses joues. Ses doigts enlacèrent ceux du Prof avec tendresse comme pour le rassurer encore un peu plus.

De son coté Mathieu semblait lui aussi quelques peu surpris, mais il se ressaisit vite.

«Oui, oui, bien sûre!, s'empressa-t-il de rassurer le chanteur, On va arrêter l'Instant Panda mais il t'en restera encore un dernier. Et puis tu feras encore pas mal d'apparitions; et une partie de l'intrigue reposera sur toi…»

Le chanteur hocha lentement la tête.

«-Tu as une idée pour le texte de la dernière chanson?

-Pas encore exactement… Mais ce sera certainement du rap. Un clash avec Jeanne.»

Autour de la table les discussions avaient reprit, chacun visiblement soulagé de voir que le Maître prenait bien son renvoie. Tout le monde parlait de la saison 6, de Jeanne, des nouveaux rôles et des futurs épisodes… Seul le Prof resta silencieux. Il observait le visage calme du chanteur ses traits doux et détendus… Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique; un bleu plus profond que celui des yeux du Geek mais plus clair que celui des yeux du Patron et plus vif que celui de ceux du Hippie.

Un bleu parfait.

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite…

Hésitant, il joignit son autre main à celle de l'ursidé et la serra doucement.

 _Pourquoi ça ne te fais rien?_

 _Comment tu fais pour rester aussi serein?_

Maître Panda ne répondit évidemment pas à ce questionnement intérieur. Il continuait de discuter avec Mathieu alors que le scientifique observait son visage à la recherche de la moindre trace de tristesse de colère ou d'incompréhension- mais il ne trouvait rien.

«Tout va bien Prof? Tu as l'air ailleurs…»

Le Prof cligna des yeux et releva la tête, quelques peu surpris. Il se tourna vers l'Homme à la Cravate qui l'avait interpellé et secoua la tête.

«O-Oui, oui, tout va bien! Je dois être un peu fatigué…»

Il hésita un court instant, avant de lâcher la main du Panda et de se lever.

«Je vais aller me coucher, ça ira mieux plus tard.»

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre sous les regards surpris de ses pairs.

* * *

«Je peux entrer?»

Le Prof entrouvrit lentement les yeux et se releva en reconnaissant la voix de Maître Panda. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge: cela faisait prêt de 20 minutes qu'il était monté. Les autres devaient sans doute avoir terminé leur repas depuis… Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et invita son compagnon à entrer, curieux, observant sa silhouette noire et blanche s'avancer presque timidement dans la chambre pour venir rejoindre son lit. L'ursidé s'allongea à ses cotés et vint se blottir contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise du scientifique et resta immobile un moment avant que ce dernier ne brise le silence, le faisant tressaillir.

«Tu sais Maître je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'arrives je…»

Il s'interrompit et repoussa doucement son compagnon pour voir son visage.

«M-Maître? Tu pleures?»

Les yeux de l'ursidé étaient rouges et humides, papillonnant sans cesse pour essayer de chasser les gouttelettes d'eau salée. Le chanteur renifla alors que les mains de son homologue remontaient le long de ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

«Je sais ce que tu as ressentit maintenant, hoqueta-t-il en tremblotant, Je comprends mieux…»

Il renifla bruyamment et étouffa un sanglot.

«C'est horrible…»

Oh… Alors il n'était pas si insensible à son renvoi, finalement…

Le Prof le fixa en silence, ne sachant plus trop que répondre ou faire alors que le Maître sanglotait doucement. Bien sûre, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que le chanteur était en train de ressentir… Une déchirure intense. Un choc. L'impression d'être seul au monde. Il avait connu ça, et visiblement c'était exactement ce que l'homme au kigurumi ressentait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire? Hurler et pourrir la vie de Mathieu et de toutes la famille ne lui avait pas rendu sa rubrique, alors ça ne rendrait certainement pas la sienne au chanteur.

«Et moi je t'ai fais vivre ça… Je suis qu'un enfoiré…»

L'ursidé tremblait de plus en plus, s'agrippant à la blouse blanche de son alter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il reniflait et hoquetait sous le regard compatissant du Prof.

«Ne dis pas ça…»

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre, les yeux humides.

«- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, je ne veux plus qu'on reparle de ça-

-C'est de ma faute! Tout est de ma faute-!

- _Maître_.»

Le chanteur renifla et frémit en entendant le ton de cette voix. Il rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le visage trempée de larmes de son vis-à-vis.

«Maître, je t'ai déjà assez malmené comme ça… Il faut que je me rachète, alors ne t'en veux pas et laisse moi t'aider…»

Le Prof caressa doucement le visage de son alter avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Le chanteur frémit et relâcha légèrement sa blouse pour se blottir contre lui; tremblant faiblement dans ses bras; des larmes fraîches mouillant ses joues. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un bref instant avant de se retrouver doucement dans un ballet lent et tendre; long, lent et on-ne-peut-plus agréable.

Le scientifique finit par rompre le baiser après quelques minutes, laissant librement couler ses larmes tandis qu'il essuyait celles de Maître Panda.

«On est de vrais pleurnichards tout les deux, tu ne trouves pas?»

L'ursidé sourit très légèrement en réponse et s'essuya les yeux.

«Ecoute… C'est vrai qu'après avoir perdu ma place j'ai énormément souffert. Je suis resté seul à broyer du noir, je me- Non; je _nous_ ai fais du mal… Mais tout ça c'était de ma faute, pas de la tienne.»

Il serra la main du chanteur dans les siennes et sourit.

«Si tu ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, je te promets que tout va bien se passer.»

Maître Panda sourit faiblement à son tour et ferma les yeux en expirant doucement.

«Merci…»

Ils laissèrent un silence agréable s'installer entre eux, brisé uniquement par leurs respirations lentes et le froissement des draps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le plus grand calme, avant que le Prof ne se relève. Le scientifique offrit un sourire chaleureux à son amant et se pencha vers sa commode pour en extirper une bouteille- bouteille que le chanteur reconnut immédiatement.

«-Prof!, s'offusqua Maître Panda alors que son compagnon débouchait une bouteille de whisky, Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça?! Tu m'avais promis de-

-Calme-toi Maître, je n'ai rien but depuis la dernière fois. La bouteille est neuve. Je l'ai seulement gardé pour ne pas faire de gaspillage. Et puis, au prix où je l'ai payé je n'allais quand même pas la vider dans l'évier…»

Il saisit le verre posé sur sa table de chevet et y versa le liquide ambrée avant de le tendre à l'ursidé avec un clin d'œil joueur.

«Aller… Tu ne veux pas goûter?»

Le Maître leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le verre des mains.

«Si c'est toi qui me le demande…» maugréa-t-il en portant le liquide à ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux et but une gorgée- avant de tousser bruyamment en manquant de renverser le verre.

«-La vache, c'est fort!, s'exclama-t-il alors que le Prof lui reprenait le verre des mains, Comment tu fais pour boire ça?!

-Question d'habitude.» sourit le scientifique.

Il but une gorgée, attendit quelques instants et reporta le verre à ses lèvres avant que son compagnon ne l'arrête. Le chanteur attira le verre à lui et but à son tour en grimaçant encore une fois.

«…Quoi?, demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression surprise de son conjoint, Tu penses que je vais te laisser te taper la bouteille à toi tout seul?»

Le Prof resta surpris quelques instants avant qu'un sourire amusé n'éclaire son visage.

«Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi?»

Il servit un nouveau verre, que le chanteur vida à moitié avant de le laisser le finir.

Leur petit jeu continua ainsi pendant près d'une heure. La bouteille se vidait petit à petit, alors que leur sobriété s'émiettait au rythme des discussions sans queue ni tête, des rires aigus, des caresses, des baisers ivres et des verres de whisky. Maître Panda avait finit par s'habituer au goût du liquide ambré. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer agréablement grâce à l'alcool alors que le Prof riait en leur servant un autre verre, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

«Prof je t'aiiiiime!» s'écria-t-il subitement, maintenant définitivement et complètement ivre.

Il tendit les bras pour enlacer son aimé mais perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le Prof- qui chuta à son tour pour tomber du lit en entraînant le mangeur de bambous avec lui dans un mélange de cris de surprises et de rires incontrôlés. Le contenu du verre fut projeté hors de son récipient pour aller s'écraser sur le kigurumi du chanteur et la blouse du scientifique qui peinaient à calmer leur fou rire.

«-Tu t'es tâché, parvint finalement à articuler le Prof entre deux ricanements.

-Et toi, tu t'es vu?, lança l'ursidé en réponse, Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ça sinon tu vas encore tomber malade!»

Ils partagèrent un nouveau rire avant que le Prof ne se déleste de sa blouse et de sa chemise blanches trempées de whisky. Il les balança nonchalamment sur le lit et, maintenant torse-nu, se retourna vers son amant- avant de virer au rouge cramoisis en le voyant défaire son kigurumi. L'ursidé -qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait- offrit un sourire au savant et termina de retirer son vêtement. Le scientifique déglutit; admirant ses épaules, ses bras minces, son torse et son ventre…

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, le Prof posa doucement sa main sur le torse du chanteur qui frémit au contact froid. Le Panda se rapprocha légèrement et passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

«Tu es magnifique Maître…» souffla l'homme de sciences en fixant les deux orbes bleus de son alter.

Il enlaça tendrement le chanteur et attira son corps agréablement chaud contre le sien, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

«-… J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de pouvoir tenir quelqu'un dans mes bras…

-Oh… Et alors?, demanda doucement l'ursidé, Qu'est ce que ça te fait?

-Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.»

Maître Panda sourit et lui embrassa le front. Lui aussi se sentait merveilleusement bien; ivre d'alcool comme de bonheur et blottit contre l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Oui, ils étaient bien comme ça… D'un geste lent, le chanteur tira doucement la tête de son amant en arrière et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«-Je t'aime Prof…, souffla-t-il en se reculant.

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime Maître…»

Les yeux de l'ursidé s'écarquillèrent de surprise à l'entente de ces mots si longuement attendus- avant qu'une expression de pure bonheur ne se peigne sur son visage. Le temps que le Prof analyse les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche il était bien sûre déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque le mangeur de bambous se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chanteur le souleva avec aisance puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas en le serrant toujours contre lui, roulant brièvement pour placer le détenteur de la Science Infuse au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le Prof se laissa faire et observa le sourire satisfait; heureux; euphorique; _magnifique_ de son amant avec une joie immense et une grande tendresse. Il attendit que le chanteur le relâche légèrement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher.

«Maître… Promets-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît…»

Il caressa doucement ses joues, avant de continuer:

«Promets-moi que tu sourira toujours comme ça pour moi…»

Maître Panda passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules du Prof et l'attira à lui; pressant leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre; leurs cœurs tambourinant à l'unisson dans un rythme effréné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit doucement.

«C'est promit… Tant que tu me promets de toujours rester avec moi.»

Cette fois ce fut au Prof de sourire, inspirant l'odeur agréable des cheveux de son compagnon en se laissant bercer par le mouvement lent de sa poitrine se gonflant et s'affaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre l'oreille du chanteur et y pressa un baiser avant de murmurer:

«Je te le promets.»


	9. LEMON

«Prof… P-Prof… Aah!» haleta fiévreusement Maître Panda en se tordant de plaisir.

Le Prof cessa les baisers qu'il prodiguait au torse de son amant et se redressa pour l'admirer, son regard embrumé par l'alcool dérivant le long de ce corps qui hantait tous ses fantasmes. Le chanteur frissonnait de désir, ses courtes mèches brunes complètement désordonnées et ses yeux clairs le fixant à travers un épais voile de luxure. Ses bras; ses jambes tremblaient d'excitation alors que ses lèvres frémissantes laissaient s'échapper un souffle timide et irrégulier. Quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de sa peau laiteuse, roulant sur ses tempes et au creux de son cou.

Il était magnifique…

«Embrasse-moi. T-Tout de suite.»

Le savant ne put qu'obéir à cet ordre si audacieux et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son conjoint. Jamais l'ivresse ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien avant. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà été complètement saoul; torché avec un taux d'alcoolémie à faire pâlir le Redneck de nombreuses fois auparavant pourtant… Mais cette fois-ci il se sentait différent. Il était avec Maître Panda; ivre d'alcool autant que de d'amour et de bonheur...

Le Prof se détacha de ces lèvres si délectables et descendit dans le cou du chanteur en retraçant sa jugulaire du bout de la langue, arrachant de nouveaux frissons à son amant avant de mordiller sa clavicule. Ses mains torturèrent amoureusement les deux boutons de chair brune sur son torse puis ses baisers migrèrent vers le sud. Il effleura son ventre du bout des lèvres pour venir mordiller la peau tendre autour de son nombril, caressant lentement ses hanches en laissant ses narines s'emplirent de l'odeur enivrante de son chanteur.

«A-Attend…»

Le scientifique s'arrêta immédiatement et releva la tête, surpris et inquiet. Maître Panda se redressa et déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de s'affairer à lui retirer son pantalon.

«Ce serait injuste que je sois le seul à prendre du bon temps…» murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Il retira sa ceinture et la balança sur le tas de leurs vêtements trempés de whisky puis fit de même avec son jean. Comme il s'y attendait, le Prof était plus maigre que lui mais conservait tout de même de petites poignées d'amour que le chanteur trouvait tout particulièrement adorable. Il laissa sa main courir doucement sur le ventre de son amant avant d'abaisser son dernier vêtement et de le tirer doucement pour le jeter sur la pile.

«-On est entre nous, murmura-t-il doucement en voyant son scientifique rosir, Pas la peine d'être aussi gêné…

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir!»

Le savant détourna le regard en rougissant encore d'avantage lorsque l'ursidé émit un rire amusé.

«Ne fais pas cette tête… Moi je te trouve très bien comme ça.»

Maître Panda posa ses doigts sur la joue de son aimé et sourit en le sentant se détendre un peu.

«…M-Merci…» balbutia timidement le détenteur de la Science Infuse.

Le chanteur l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en le serrant contre lui, un brasier intense réchauffant son bas-ventre lorsqu'il sentit le Prof jouer de sa langue et de ses dents sur ses lèvres délicates. N'y tenant plus il pressa son bassin contre celui de son amant et entreprit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur leurs deux membres collés.

«Ah-! M-Maître!» gémit langoureusement le Prof.

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse s'agrippa au Panda dans un soubresaut de plaisir et enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que les caresses ne cessaient d'accélérer. Il le garda contre lui et frémit de désir en roulant des hanches, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Une goutte de liquide pré-séminal roula le long de son membre et il gémit plus fort en rougissant.

«Nh… A-Arrête…»

Les caresses ralentirent petit à petit avant de cesser complètement, au grand soulagement du Prof.

«-D-Désolé… C'est juste que si tu continuais comme ça j'allais… Hm… E-Enfin tu vois…

-Je comprends, t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit le chanteur avec un sourire, Content de voir que je te fais autant d'effet~»

Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel en rosissant- avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque le chanteur se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au matelas. L'ursidé l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier puis les présenta à son entrée. Son amant inspira bruyamment et frissonna d'appréhension, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Maître Panda. Il pressa un baisé d'une grande douceur sur le front du Prof avant d'introduire un doigt en lui. Le savant grimaça d'inconfort et se mordit légèrement la lèvre en réponse à l'intrusion alors que son amant entamait une lente série de va-et-vient; avant de gémir de douleur lorsqu'un second doigt le pénétra. Le chanteur l'embrassa doucement pour le relaxer et attendit patiemment qu'il soit complètement détendu et prêt avant de se retirer.

Maître Panda se pencha pour ramasser son kigurumi et le fouilla brièvement avant, d'en tirer son portefeuille dont il extirpa ensuite un petit emballage vert à motif de feuilles. Il le tendit à son amant qui le déchira vivement- avant de s'arrêter pour lire les petits caractères alors que l'ursidé en récupérait le contenu.

« _'Aux huiles essentielles de bambou_ '?, soupira le Prof alors que son conjoint enfilait le préservatif, C'est une blague?»

Le chanteur lui offrit un clin d'œil taquin pour toute réponse avant de le faire se rallonger pour se placer entre ses jambes- jambes qu'il souleva ensuite doucement pour les faire passer autour de sa taille.

«Ça va aller?» demanda-t-il doucement.

Le scientifique hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses fantasmes… Mais il était prêt à essayer.

«Je te fais confiance.» murmura-t-il.

L'ursidé saisit l'une des mains de son amant avec un sourire et commença à s'immiscer lentement en lui. Immédiatement le Prof poussa un long grognement de douleur et cambra le dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre du chanteur alors que celui-ci continuait de le pénétrer lentement jusqu'à la garde. Maître Panda s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à la sensation inconnue et attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le savant ne lui donne le feu vert en serrant faiblement sa main. Lentement, doucement, il donna un premier coup de rein qui les fit gémir tout les deux, puis un second, avant d'accélérer la cadence. Petit à petit les gémissements de douleur furent remplacés par des halètements puis des cris de plaisir et le chanteur se laissa complètement aller; laissant son instinct animal prendre le dessus en se déchaînant contre le fondement de son bien-aimé.

«M-Maître-! AAH~! MAÎÎÎTRE~!»

Les ongles du Prof grattaient et griffaient le dos de l'ursidé sans aucune merci; laissant derrière eux de longs sillons sanguinolents alors qu'il hoquetait de plaisir. Il resserra l'emprise de ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant et commença ses propres roulements de hanches, la tête rejeté en arrière alors qu'il hurlait son euphorie à toute la maisonnée.

Parce qu'évidemment, il était certain qu'à cet instant tout ceux encore présent dans la maison pouvaient l'entendre… Il imaginait déjà les remarques grossières du Patron le lendemain; l'air absolument outré du Fanatique et du Redneck; le Geek qui n'allait plus oser lui parler pendant un moment; les taquineries de la Fille et autres… Mais là, tout de suite, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui; son amant; consumant ensemble leur passion enfin libérée…

«J-Je t-aime~!» gémit-il langoureusement, ramenant ses mains sur le visage du chanteur.

Maître Panda émit un soupir d'aise en réponse et se pencha pour l'embrasser, étouffant difficilement leurs cris de plaisir alors que ses hanches claquaient contre le fessier du scientifique. Il glissa sa main libre entre leurs deux corps brûlants et entama des caresses fermes et rapides sur le membre gorgé de plaisir du savant.

C'en fut trop pour le Prof; le scientifique poussa un cri bien plus aigu qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible et vint dans la main de son partenaire en haletant. La soudaine étroitesse autour de son membre fut également assez pour envoyer le chanteur au comble de l'apothéose. Une minute entière passa avant que les deux amants, haletants et tremblants, ne parviennent à reprendre leurs esprits. Ils se lâchèrent enfin la main et l'ursidé en profita pour retirer et jeter le préservatif avant de se rallonger auprès de son bien-aimé, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres. Le Prof posa délicatement les doigts sur sa joue et pressa un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

«C'était génial…» souffla le détenteur de la Science Infuse à bout de force.

Maître Panda sourit. Il s'apprêta à tirer le drap sur leurs deux formes épuisées- lorsqu'un rire rauque attira son attention. Il releva là tête et remarqua avec horreur la porte de la chambre entrouverte; les lunettes noires du Patron reflétant la lumière de la lampe… Et le caméscope dans la main du criminel.

«-Hé bah alors Quat'Z'Yeux, on dirait que t'as bel et bien enterré la hache de guerre finalement? Quoique c'est plutôt que la peluche qui a enterrée sa hache de guerre dans ton c-

-PAAATROOOONNN!»

Un tumulte infernal résonna à l'étage suivit de pas rapide dans l'escalier.

Et c'est ainsi que, après avoir eu droit à un concerto de choix, l'intégralité de la famille Sommet put également assister au spectacle peu commun d'un Patron hilare tentant de fuir un Panda furibond- avec, pour seul vêtement, un drap tâché de whisky noué autour de la taille…


	10. Epilogue

_Quelle heure était-il? 00h00? 01h00, peut-être… Dans tout les cas l'heure à laquelle il aurait encore été raisonnable de rentrer était loin, très loin derrière eux…_

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, alors au diable la raison!

Assis sur son perchoir en haut des escaliers, Maître Panda observait sa famille s'amuser et rire joyeusement. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un mariage chez les Sommet mais Mathieu avait sut gérer l'organisation à la perfection. Il avait loué une petite salle des fêtes; reprit contact avec d'anciennes personnalités de l'émission pour les inviter à la cérémonie et avait même trouvé un traiteur qui avait réussit à satisfaire absolument tout le monde… Un vrai miracle!

La Fille était magnifique dans sa grande robe blanche, cheveux soigneusement coiffés et bague de fiançailles au doigt, blottit dans les bras d'un Homme à la Cravate tout aussi heureux et bien habillé.

Ils étaient beaux tout les deux…

Le Geek dormait sur un matelas improvisé dans un coin de la salle sous la surveillance bienveillante du Démon. Le pauvre petit avait été complètement sonné par son deuxième verre de punch…

Le Patron était sortit fumer avec le Gothique et le Hippie, restés étonnamment sages depuis le début de la fête. Le sataniste avait d'ailleurs énormément choqué l'assistance en arrivant en costume; ses cheveux bien coiffés avec une raie au milieu et sans aucun maquillage ou bracelet à pointes…

Le Redneck avait disparu de la salle il y a de cela 10 minutes à peu près en même temps que le Flic; tout les deux étant très certainement allés vomir leurs tripes aux toilettes après le demi-bol de punch, les deux bouteilles de manzana et la bouteille de vin qu'ils s'étaient descendu.

Chacun.

Le Fanatique –qui avait joyeusement remplit le rôle de prêtre pour la cérémonie- ne cessait de bénir encore et encore les deux jeunes mariés.

L'Homme-Chat enfin faisait le tour de la salle en réclamant des caresses et des gratouilles derrière les oreilles à qui voulait bien lui en donner.

Maître Panda fut tiré de ses observations par un soudain grincement provenant du bas des escaliers. Il sourit en voyant approcher le Prof, un verre dans chaque main, et se poussa sur le coté pour le laisser s'asseoir près de lui.

«-Punch ou manzana?, demanda le scientifique avec un sourire.

-Manzana, merci.»

Le chanteur prit son verre et but une gorgée du liquide au léger goût de pomme avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Prof.

«Ils ont l'air tellement heureux…» murmura-t-il en regardant la Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate rire joyeusement.

Son amant au nœud papillon bicolore lui sourit tendrement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le tira doucement contre lui en buvant une gorgée de punch.

«-Ils forment un très beau couple…

-… Et nous, alors?

-Mh… Je suppose qu'on n'est _pas trop mal_ non plus…

-Hé!»

Le Prof rit doucement face à la bouille offusquée de son amant et déposa un baisé sur son front. C'est alors que la musique d'ambiance jusque-là festive changea, quelqu'un ayant visiblement eu la bonne idée de lancer un slow. Le scientifique se leva immédiatement en prenant la main du chanteur et l'entraîna sans somation vers le milieu de la salle, prenant soin de poser leurs verres sur une table au passage.

Evidemment la Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre; la tête de la demoiselle reposant sur l'épaule de son désormais époux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux- ils l'étaient, clairement, et ils avaient toutes les raisons pour… Aujourd'hui était leur grand jour rien qu'à eux, après tout.

Maître Panda sourit en approchant du centre de la salle. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son kigurumi et serra doucement le petit coffret à alliance qu'il y gardait depuis un moment.

 _Un jour, nous aussi on aura notre grand jour rien qu'à nous…_ pensa le chanteur alors que les bras du Prof l'enlaçaient tendrement.

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 **BOUM! Et voilà! Cette fanfic est désormais O-F-F-I-C-I-E-L-L-E-M-E-N-T terminée! *essuie la sueur qui coule sur son front* :D**


End file.
